Petits Jumeaux et Grands Gémeaux
by Aeta
Summary: Saga et Kanon se voient offrir une nouveauté dans leur existence. Ils sont les premiers a la découvrir, les autres viendront après. Plein de couples, plein de bons sentiments, plein de sucres. Diabétiques s'abstenir
1. Chapter 1

Petits jumeaux et grands gémeaux

Chap 1

Saga brossait les cheveux de son jumeau sans vraiment faire attention à se qu'il faisait. Seule l'habitude de s'occuper de son frère l'empêchait de lui tirer les cheveux pendant qu'il le coiffait.

Il ne le montrait pas trop, mais l'aîné des jumeaux était un peu inquiet.

Lors de leur anniversaire, un mois plus tôt, tous les ors leur avaient offert des cadeaux à part Shion. Le Grand pope leur avait promis qu'ils auraient leur cadeau, avec un peu de retard, mais qu'ils l'auraient... Et la veille, justement, Shion leur avait annoncé qu'ils l'auraient ce jour.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais l'aîné des Gémeaux s'inquiétait. Pas pour lui, non... Mais pour son frère. Il espérait juste que ce "cadeau" ne leur exploserait pas à la figure. Enfin…qu'il lui explose à la sienne, d'accord. Mais pas à celle de son Kanon.

Pas maintenant que tout allait enfin bien entre eux...

"- Sa'...pourquoi tu es inquiet ?" souffla le cadet, un peu inquiet lui aussi.

Il se demandait ce que ce tordu de Shion avait bien pu leur trouver comme cadeau...Et en fait, depuis un mois il avait tenté de mener l'enquête, mais rien, pas le moindre indice...

A la limite lui il s'en fichait : Shion pouvait bien lui balancer n'importe quoi à la figure, ça lui était égal. Mais pas pour son grand frère. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert, avait eu à affronter assez de mauvais trucs pour qu'on lui fiche la paix maintenant...

Et en plus, son grand frère avait l'air inquiet, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pas ça du tout.

Saga, bien que son frère ne puisse pas le voir puisqu'il était derrière lui, retint un tressaillement. Il avait tellement l'habitude de garder les choses pour lui... Il soupira lourdement avant de se forcer à parler. L'absence de dialogue n'avait pas arrangé les choses entre eux avant.

Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de son jumeau avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Il inspira longuement. Il aimait l'odeur de son frère.

"- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est tout." Avoua l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Son frère était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Avant même Athéna.

"- J'ai peur...Que ce soit une façon de nous stigmatiser...De rire à nos dépends...C'est stupide mais..." il haussa les épaules.

Le cadet eut un léger sourire.

Il dénoua gentiment les bras de son jumeau de sa taille, avant de se retourner pour le prendre aussitôt dans ses bras.

Il cala sa tête contre son épaule et cajola tendrement son grand frère adoré.

"- Il ne m'arrivera rien ne t'en fais pas...Et puis...ils ne riront pas à nos dépends tu verras." Son sourire se fit un peu plus sérieux. "Shion sait très bien qu'il n'est pas de taille contre nous deux grand frère...

Saga se détendit un peu. Il se détendait toujours dans les bras de son jumeau.

"- Tu as sans doute raison, petit frère..." Il déposa rapidement un petit baiser sur le front de son jumeau. "Tu me coiffes et on y va ? Il va bientôt être l'heure..."

Shion leur avait demandé d'être présent dans l'arène d'entraînement pour onze heures.

D'un hochement de tête, Kanon acquiesça avant de se mettre au travail, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Si son jumeau allait bien, tout allait bien...

Du haut de son mètre et deux centimètres, Aylin, petit bonhomme de tout juste 5 ans, se serrait contre Kasen, son grand frère.

Ses cheveux châtains un peu trop longs et pas très bien coupés tombant sur ses yeux bleus pailletés de vert, mais pour le droit seulement, lui cachaient un peu la vue mais çà n'avait pas d'importance.

Il était bien trop perdu et apeuré pour se soucier des vieilles pierres, des ruines antiques et de l'attrait touristique et rustique de l'endroit !

Sa main gauche étroitement serrée dans la main gauche de son frère, il restait moitié collé, moitié caché derrière lui. Il était si fort son grand frère ! Il le protègerait sûrement, où qu'on ait bien pu les emmener...

Tout aussi effrayé que son petit frère mais le museau relevé avec un air de défi, Kasen serrait très fort la main de son frère dans la sienne. Du même châtain, les yeux du même bleu pailleté d'émeraude que lui, il camouflait sa peur derrière ses cheveux ébouriffés de chat en colère.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Deux jours avant, un type était venu à l'orphelinat, avait signé des papiers, puis les avait emmenés avec lui sans rien leur dire.

Au début, il avait cru qu'ils allaient avoir une famille, mais en arrivant...ici...quoique soit le ici, il était persuadé du contraire.

Des histoires d'horreurs racontées par les grands à l'orphelinat lui revinrent a l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce que les grands voulaient dire en parlant d'adultes qui se "payaient" des enfants, mais il savait que c'était pas bien.

Aussi protégeait-il son petit frère derrière lui, effrayé mais sans le montrer, face à tous ces gens qui les observaient et semblaient attendre quelque chose.

La plupart était des vieux ! Au moins… Au moins 20 ans ! Si ce n'était plus ! Des dinosaures!

"- Tout va bien se passer, 'lin. Tu vas voir... personne ne nous séparera." Promit l'aîné des frères, farouche, avant de lancer un regard mauvais autour de lui.

Aylin, nettement moins courageux que son jumeau, restait serré contre lui sans oser regarder les gens autour d'eux.

Qui étaient-ils ? Et que leur voulait-on ? Ils auraient dû avoir une famille maintenant... non? Alors pourquoi tous ces hommes les dévisageaient-ils ainsi ? Où était la famille qu'ils auraient dû avoir ?

"- On...on restera ensemble Kasen hein...tu me laisseras pas n'est-ce pas ?

L'aîné des deux enfants se retourna pour serrer très fort son frère contre lui.

"- Jamais 'lin ! Personne nous séparera ! Je te jure !" Gronda le tout petit garçon. Son frère était tout pour lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et le protéger.

Shion apparu en haut de l'amphithéâtre, un peu agacé de constater que les deux autres héros de la fête n'étaient pas encore là.

Kasen jeta un regard autour de lui, à la recherche d'une voie pour s'échapper, on ne savait jamais. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand pope, il se pencha à l'oreille de son frère.

"- 'Lin! Regarde ! Y a un vieux, il a les cheveux moisis ! " Les cheveux du type étaient du même vert que celui qu'ils voyaient régulièrement sur le papier toilette de l'orphelinat.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, mais avec la forme des lieux, sa voix avait porté loin.

"- Oh oui c'est vrai !" Le cadet eut une grimace. "Beeeeuuuh...C'est dégoûtant...

Non loin de là, Kanon se figea.

Non, il avait du rêver...il n'avait pas entendu parler de "cheveux moisis" peu après avoir vu Shion se diriger vers la grande arène !

Il saisit son frère par la main et le tira derrière lui, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"- Tu as entendu Sa' ?"

Ils étaient un peu en retard mais ce n'était pas bien grave : ils étaient tout proche maintenant...

Aussi amusé que son jumeau, Saga secoua la tête en entendant les gloussements peu discrets de quelques chevaliers.

"- J'ai entendu Kan'." il ne savait pas QUI avait osé dire ça mais... Si c'était un apprenti, son maître allait probablement devoir lui laver la bouche avec du savon.

Dans l'amphithéâtre, Shion avait attrapé une de ses mèches et la fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers son ancien élève.

"- Mu, c'est à ce point laid comme couleur ?"

Le jeune Bélier temporisa.

"-Et bien...C'est...original..."

Kasen, intrigué, montra sans discrétion Mu du doigt.

"- Par contre la dame, ça lui va bien !"

S'en fut trop pour Milo. Il se mit à hurler de rire, écroulé sur l'épaule de Camus.

Aylin ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Il releva enfin le nez pour la première fois et aperçu Shaka...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, il le désignait pour le montrer à son jumeau.

"- Regarde là ! Cette madame là aussi elle est jolie..." glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Kasen.

Mais une fois de plus, l'acoustique ne joua pas en la faveur des petits garçons et tout le monde put en profiter...

Cette fois, Kanon n'y tint plus.

Il tira un peu plus son frère pour l'inciter à avancer plus vite.

Il voulait voir les phénomènes...

Ou peut-être "le" phénomène mais c'était étrange : les deux voix semblaient identiques mais on ne laisserait pas un fou se parlant à lui-même rester au sanctuaire...Si ?

Saga ne se fit pas prier et marcha plus vite pour suivre son frère.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent l'amphithéâtre, il retint pourtant son jumeau pour se faufiler dans la masse des chevaliers et soldats.

Kasen avait continué à observer les gens qui les regardaient jusqu'a ce que son regard tombe sur quelqu'un en particulier.

Charmé, il tira sur la manche de son frère.

Il avait déjà oublié la blonde qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

"- T'as vu 'Lin ?" Il montra Aphrodite. " Comme elle est belle... Belle comme une maman de conte de fée !" Souffla le petit, charmé.

Même s'il protestait quelques instants avant, Shaka sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ils étaient tellement innocents ces deux petits...

Caché derrière l'épaule de son frère, Aylin ne put que faire un léger "oui" de la tête.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jolie dame...de la jolie maman...

Il aurait tant voulu en avoir une comme elle ! Elle avait l'air si douce ! Et si gentille !

Incapable de soutenir le regard de ces deux bambins, le chevalier des Poissons détourna simplement les yeux. Il ne se trouva même pas insulté par la remarque. Pourquoi l'être ? On le prenait pour une fille depuis qu'il avait leur âge de toute façon...

Et ce n'est que parce qu'il était chevalier d'or et ne pouvait montrer de faiblesse face à des apprentis qu'il n'était pas allé les prendre dans ses bras pour les rassurer.

Pour ce qui était de le prendre pour une femme...il savait d'avance qu'aucun apprenti n'oserait le lui balancer à la figure...

Toujours aussi charmé et intimidé par le chevalier qu'ils prenaient pour une dame, Kasen souffla a son frère.

"- Tu crois que ça va être elle notre maman ?"

Si c'était elle, alors peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi grave qu'il le croyait. Par contre, dans la quantité de gens, il ne voyait pas qui il voudrait comme papa !

En tout cas, certainement pas le type aux cheveux moisis...

Saga se faufila jusqu'a Shion.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qui sont ces enfants ?"

"- Ha tout de même ! Vous voilà."

Dans l'arène, Aphrodite, la mort dans l'âme, se vit obligé de briser leurs illusions...

"- Navré mais...je ne pourrais être la maman de personne." Il essaya de leur sourire, désolé. "Mais...je suis sûr que nous pourrons nous entendre..."

Quelqu'un qui prétendait que Shion était "un vieux aux cheveux moisis" à tout juste 5 ans avait forcément un grand potentiel...

De son coté, Kanon avait juste rattrapé son frère.

"- Sa' !" souffla-t-il, "Attends-moi tu..."

Il se figea, juste comme il arrivait à hauteur de son jumeau.

Dans l'arène, Aylin venait tout juste de relever le nez, et le cadet des gémeaux pouvait contempler les deux petits garçons, parfaitement identiques...

Du bout des doigts, il chercha la main de son aîné et tira dessus pour attirer son attention. Bêtement, il était surpris de voir d'autres jumeaux...sous forme de petits garçons...

Saga se tourna immédiatement vers son petit frère. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par les deux enfants serrés l'un contre l'autre.

"- Des...Des jumeaux ?"

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est ce que ces enfants faisaient là. Shion n'allait pas les séparer pour les entraîner et...

"- SHION !" Rugit l'aîné des jumeaux d'une voix qui ne laissait pas oublier qu'il avait une partie de sa personnalité qui n'était pas d'une stabilité formidable.

Le grand pope eut un sourire d'un calme olympien.

"- Vos élèves vous plaisent ?"

Kasen, qui s'était figé de tristesse quand la dame-monsieur tout joli avait parlé, avait sursauté sous l'éclat de voix.

Il était aussi choqué de voir deux pareils mais grands que Saga de voir deux pareils aussi mais en modèle réduit.

"- DES ELEVES ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie !" Siffla le chevalier des Gémeaux.

"- Votre cadeau ne vous plait pas ? On peut aussi les séparer hein..."

Cà, c'était fourbe devait reconnaître Mu in petto. Mais son maître était un fourbe pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

"- Si tu fais ça je t'arrache le cœur..." gronda Kanon, tremblant de fureur.

Comment pouvait-il...comment OSAIT-IL suggérer une chose pareille ?

Sans réfléchir, la main de Kanon toujours dans la sienne, Saga dévala l'escalier jusqu'au centre de l'arène.

Il alla s'accroupir devant les deux enfants. L'un des deux protégeait son frère avec une étincelle farouche dans l'œil. Le petit ne pourrait rien faire contre un adulte, mais il était prêt à tout, c'était évident.

"- Bonjour..."

Kasen serra très fort son frère contre lui.

"- C'est mon frère. A moi, tout seul. Et il reste avec moi !" gronda le petit, au bord des larmes. Il avait si peur ! Et comprenait si peu ce qui se passait...

Kanon s'accroupit près de son jumeau, tenant toujours sa main.

Machinalement, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné.

Ils semblaient si perdus ces deux petits...et tellement malheureux...

"- Moi je m'appelle Kanon, et lui c'est Saga, mon grand frère. Et...et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

L'aîné des petits jumeaux releva dignement le nez.

Saga eut un sourire. Les manières de l'enfant lui rappelaient la façon qu'avait Kanon de le protéger quand ils avaient 6 ans.

"- Je m'appelle Kasen. Et mon frère, c'est Aylin."

L'enfant n'avait jamais rencontré une autre paire de jumeau de toute sa courte vie et çà le remuait vraiment de voir que son frère et lui n'étaient "uniques".

Dans les gradins, Shion hocha la tête, satisfait. Tout se passait comme prévu... Par contre, l'outrecuidance des deux petits, elle, ne l'était pas...

Sans se préoccuper du "vieux aux cheveux moisis", Kanon offrit un sourire aux deux garçons.

"- Bonjour Kasen. Bonjour Aylin. Est-ce que...est-ce que quelqu'un vous a dit où vous étiez ?"

Kasen secoua vigoureusement la tête;

"- On pensait...Qu'on allait avoir une maman..." Murmura le petit sans pouvoir se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à Aphrodite.

Saga soupira silencieusement. Il faudrait vraiment q'il discute avec Shion et Saori. Enlever des enfants comme çà n'importe comment, çà ne pouvait pas marcher !

"- Vous êtes au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est pour apprendre à devenir des chevaliers... Comme tous les gens qui sont ici…"

"- Même le vieux moisi?"

Saga gloussa.

"- Même le vieux..."

Le sourire de Kanon se fit canaille.

"- Et je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien avec Aphrodite. C'est le monsieur que vous avez pris pour une maman de conte de fées."

Il hésité une seconde mais finalement se lança.

Il tendit la main vers les deux petits, son sourire plus timide soudain.

"- Si...si vous voulez, nous pouvons vous faire visiter..."

Toujours bien caché derrière son frère, Aylin ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"- Vous...vous pourrez pas nous séparer..."

Saga rassura les petits.

"- Mais personne ne vous séparera. Promis... On sait ce que s'est d'être séparé de son jumeau... Personne ne vous séparera...nous y veillerons..." Murmura l'aîné des gémeaux, adamantin.

Il ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants souffrent de leur foutu armure.

Machinalement, Kanon se serra un peu plus contre son jumeau.

Il avait beau être revenu à la vie depuis plusieurs mois déjà, la peur d'être à nouveau chassé du Sanctuaire parce qu'il n'avait pas d'armure le prenait parfois...

Et il ne supporterait pas cette séparation une fois de plus...

"- Non" souffla-t-il à son tour. "Personne ne vous forcera..."

Interloqué par le comportement des comme eux en grand, Aylin releva un peu la tête et dévoila son museau jusque là caché par l'épaule de son frère.

Ils étaient vraiment bizarre ces deux-là...

"- Tu es malheureux monsieur ?" demanda-t-il à Saga. Il reporta son regard sur le cadet avant de revenir à Saga. "Pourquoi vous êtes malheureux ?"

Saga qui avait repris la main de son jumeau dans la sienne pour le réconforter, eut un petit sourire triste.

"- On sais ce que s'est d'être séparé. Et on ne laissera personne vous séparer...Ne vous en faites pas..."

Il se redressa pour fixer durement Shion.

"- Nous allons nous occuper d'eux." Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Le pope hocha la tête.

"- Je n'en doutais pas, Chevalier."

Kanon se retint très difficilement de tirer la langue au Grand Pope.

Vieux hibou sans cervelle oui ! On n'avait pas idée de laisser deux petits garçons comme ça, perdus au milieu de nulle part...

Kanon lâcha Saga et se pencha vers les petits jumeaux, les mains appuyées juste au dessus de ses genoux.

"- Vous venez avec nous ? Nous allons...euh...boire un peu et nous mettre à l'ombre avant tout. Vous voulez bien ?"

Lui était habitué à l'écrasante chaleur estivale mais...ces petits bouts de chou ne devaient rester trop longtemps en plein au soleil...

Kasen hésita.

Il fallait qu'il prenne soin de son petit frère et pour l'instant, c'était l'offre la plus intéressante.

"- D'accord !"

Saga sourit à l'enfant. Il était si chou... il prenait aussi bien soin de son cadet que Kanon prenait soin de lui quand ils étaient petits.

Il lui tendit sa main droite.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Kasen hésita mais prit la main offerte tout en serrant très fort celle de son jumeau dans son autre main.

Kanon sourit à Aylin et lui offrit sa main gauche.

Le plus petit des quatre jumeaux hésita, mais finalement, timide comme un chaton, glissa sa petite main dans celle, grande et un peu calleuse de Kanon.

Machinalement, il serra un peu plus la main de Kasen, comme pour se rassurer et se laissa guider.

Kasen se pencha sur son frère pour lui faire un petit bisou sur la tempe.

"- Ca va aller 'Lin, ça va aller...Même si on a pas de maman..."

Aussi digne qu'un enfant de cinq ans perdu au milieu de gens inconnus dans un lieu bizarre pouvait le faire, il toisa les autre chevaliers et soldats présent.

Il était peut-être petit, mais il ne fallait pas lui en promettre.

Shion se pencha vers Mu.

"- Finalement, je sais pas si c'était une aussi bonne idée que ça..." [1]

Saga et Kanon avaient été difficiles à éduquer, ceux là...Il frissonna.

Non loin, Aphrodite se contenta d'arborer un petit sourire en coin…

Il fit demi-tour, et susurra, en passant près du Grand Pope.

"- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête..."

Shion ne daigna pas regarder le Poisson.

"- On lui dira, Maman..."

Le gardien de la douzième maison ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Lui était peut-être une "maman de conte de fée" mais il préférait et de loin çà à n'être qu'un "vieux aux cheveux moisis". Cà avait tout de même nettement plus de charme...

Milo s'approcha à son tour. Un sourire en coin, il ne pu résister au plaisir d'embêter le Pope.

"- Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser avec ces gosses !"

Cette fois, Shion fut sûr qu'il était maudit...

De son côté, la petite troupe cheminait au rythme des deux plus petits jumeaux.

Incapable de cesser de sourire, Kanon avait du mal à regarder devant lui. Ils étaient tellement...tellement...identiques !

Bêtement, il était charmé par l'idée de jumeaux petit format, et d'autant plus que ceux là étaient si mignons !

Il était certain qu'il aurait pu passer des heures à les regarder, juste pour chercher les infimes petites différences qu'il était sûr de trouver entre eux...Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer de vrais jumeaux...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention où il allait. Il se contentait de suivre le mouvement, confiant dans son grand frère pour les mener à bon port...Peut-être dans le temple des Gémeaux ? Bah ce n'était pas important. Du moment qu'il pouvait encore passer un peu de temps avec ces petits bouchons...

Presque aussi perdu dans l'étude des enfants que son frère, Saga parvint quand même à les mener sans encombre jusqu'à leur temple. Pas une seconde il ne remarqua les autres ors les cornaquer doucement vers leur destination. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être charmés ou intrigués par les deux petits garçons.

Déjà, il réfléchissait à ce dont les petits auraient besoin, à ce qu'il faudrait leur apprendre... Mais pour un bon début, il faudrait leur remplir le ventre et leur faire faire une sieste. Ce serait un bon début.

Kanon sursauta un peu quand ils se retrouvèrent à l'ombre du temple des Gémeaux.

Il resta un peu bête un instant, mais finalement prit les devants.

"- Ici, c'est le temple des Gémeaux. C'est...c'est...notre maison. Sa' ?"

Saga sourit tendrement à son jumeau.

"- Notre maison oui... Et la votre maintenant..." Il entra dans le grand temple. "Venez..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Un peu inquiet et impressionné par le grand temple de marbre, Kasen du faire un effort pour ne pas faire demi tour en courant avec son frère.

Le temple avait l'air tellement vide...froid et...et...pas beau du dedans...

"- C'est...blanc..."

"- Oui, c'est du marbre. Et c'est froid. Mais venez," encouragea à son tour Kanon en souriant à Aylin. "Vous allez voir où on vit...où on va vivre avec vous maintenant...venez..."

Le cadet des enfants jeta un regard peu sûr à Kanon en se serrant machinalement contre son frère. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais...Ces gens étaient bien trop gentils avec eux, c'était trop bizarre...

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il se serra contre son aîné, en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il avait tellement peur...

"- Kasen...Kasen..." gémit-il, au bord des larmes.

Kasen lâcha immédiatement la main de Saga, arracha presque celle de son frère de la main de Kanon pour serrer son petit frère contre lui.

Lui aussi était au bord des larmes. Lui aussi avait peur. Mais il devait rester fort pour son petit frère.

"- Tout va bien Aylin... Tout va bien...N'ai pas peur..." Murmura le petit garçon, tout aussi effrayé que son jumeau. Tout allait bien trop vite pour eux.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, où était ce ici, ni ce que leur voulaient les adultes... et l'idée d'habiter avec eux lui faisait peur...très peur...

Sans qu'il le veuille, une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il puisse la retenir davantage.

Saga s'accroupit près des enfants.

"- Kasen... Aylin...Vous n'avez rien à craindre. On va juste aller dans nos appartements, boire un bon lait chaud et tout vous expliquer. D'accord ?"

Il n'avait jamais eu à gérer d'enfants si jeunes et était un peu perdu. Désolé, il lança un regard inquiet à son jumeau.

Aussi inquiet que les deux petits, Kanon rendit son regard à son frère.

Il bataillait, cherchait quoi faire...Jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot ne secoue Aylin dans les bras de son grand frère, puis qu'un second ne recommence...

Sans réfléchir plus avant, Kanon prit une main de son frère et l'entraîna vers les enfants. Du même mouvement, il vint enlacer les deux petits pour les prendre doucement dans ses bras, les yeux clos.

Les voir pleurer lui rappelait trop sa propre arrivée ici avec Saga...

"- Shhhhht du calme Aylin...du calme...Kasen a raison, tout ira bien...tout ira bien...vous deviendrez forts...très forts...vous serez bien ici...je vous promets..."

Saga aurait voulu leur dire qu'ils n'auraient rien à craindre de personnes mais...Il ne voulait pas leur mentir...

L'aîné des Gémeaux souleva les deux enfants de terre comme s'ils ne pesaient rien et les porta gentiment dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec son jumeau. Il ne voulait pas laisser les enfants plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les courants d'air.

Kasen s'était un peu débattu en se sentant transporter mais comme son frère était toujours dans ses bras, il s'était finalement laissé faire.

Lorsque Saga les posa sur le vieux canapé fatigué, il se roula en boule contre son petit frère pour le protéger de tout.

"- Je t'aime Aylin..." murmura-t-il doucement

"- Moi je t'aime très fort Kasen..." souffla le plus petit des quatre jumeaux.

Attendri, Kanon se cala contre son propre jumeau, mais toujours en encadrant les deux petits. Lui aussi il voulait un câlin et...

"- Tu m'aimes Sa'...?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petit voix.

Saga déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son jumeau avant de coller son front au sien.

"- Tu es toute ma vie, Kan'..." Murmura Saga.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il était à nouveau séparé de lui.

Il deviendrait probablement définitivement fou.

"- Je t'aime Kan'..."

"- Moi aussi mon Saga..." ronronna le jeune homme, rassuré.

Il eut un lourd soupir, et se calla un peu plus confortablement contre son frère.

Contre les grands jumeaux, Aylin releva finalement le nez.

Les yeux rouges et gonflés, il hoqueta un peu avant d'essuyer ses larmes du dos de la main.

"- On...on est où ?"

Kasen dorlota son jumeau contre lui.

"- Je sais pas..."

Saga se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son frère.

"- Vous êtes dans votre maison et la notre. Dans les appartements de la Maison des Gémeaux..." Il déposa un petit baiser de plus sur le front de Kanon. "Vous n'avez rien à craindre tous les deux. Personne ne vous fera de mal."

Un peu plus détendu maintenant qu'il avait relâché un peu de tension, Aylin se bouina confortablement contre Kasen, fit son trou dans ses bras.

C'était là qu'il était le mieux, toujours en sécurité et au chaud...

"- C'est quoi, la Maison des Gémeaux ?"

A peine avait-il posé sa question qu'il se rencognait un peu plus contre Kasen. Il n'était jamais assez proche de son frère de toute façon...

Aussi demandeur de câlin sur Aylin, Kasen enfouit son museau dans le cou de son petit frère.

Attendri, Saga chercha à rassembler ses pensées pour expliquer.

"- Nous sommes au Sanctuaire. Nous avons un grand palais, tout en haut de la montagne. C'est le Palais du Pope." il sourit aux enfants. "Le Pope, c'est le vieux avec les cheveux verts moisis" expliqua-t-il en riant. " Et pour protéger le Palais, il y a douze pour chaque signe du zodiaque." Il déposa encore un petit baiser sur le front de son frère tout en lui caressant les cheveux. "Ici, nous sommes dans la troisième, celle des Gémeaux, et Kanon et moi la protégeons. Pour arriver ici, on est passés devant les maisons du Bélier et du Taureau. Si on continuait à monter dans la montagne, on trouverais les neuf autres maisons du zodiaque." Il continua à câliner son frère avec plaisir. "Et le chevalier que vous avez prit pour une maman de conte de fée, c'est le gardien des Poissons, la dernière maison..." Rit Saga.

La tête d'Aphrodite avait valu son pesant de noyaux d'olives!

A présent bien installé dans les bras de son grand frère, Aylin se sentait mieux.

Et il devait bien avouer que les grands jumeaux lui paraissaient nettement plus sympathiques. Il déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de Kasen, et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"- Je te fais pas mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Kasen secoua la tête, heureux de voir son petit frère moins inquiet.

"- Non, tout va bien mon 'lin !"

Saga eut un petit sourire attendrit. C'était comme se revoir avec vingt ans de moins...

Il déposa encore un petit baiser sur le front de son frère tout en continuant à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux.

Kanon poussa un gros soupir et coula un peu plus dans le canapé.

Rien ne vaudrait jamais les papouilles de son grand frère...

"- C'est quoi le zo...zodia...que?" articula Aylin. "Ca se mange ?"

Saga eut un petit rire, amusé de voir son frère couler comme un vieux camembert contre lui.

"- Non. Le zodiaque ce sont les constellations que traverse le soleil en une année. C'est aussi la base de l'astrologie...D'ailleurs…Je suis sur que votre anniversaire était il n'y a pas longtemps ?"

Kasen le fixa, ébahit.

"- Comment vous savez ?

"- Hmmm…Paske seul un gémeaux peut gagner l'armure des Gémeaux, et qu'un bélier pour l'armure du Bélier et…pareil pour tout le monde…" marmonna Kanon.

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais nous on veut gagner rien du tout !"

Saga eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Je crois bien que vous n'avez pas trop le choix maintenant. Il faudra au moins que vous essayiez..."

Friand de contes de fées, Aylin porta un regard un peu moins méfiant sur les deux adultes identiques, même si, de son oeil expert de grand garçon de 5 ans, il avait remarqué déjà des différences.

"- Vous...vous avez parlé d'armures ? Comme...comme les chevaliers qui sauvent les princesses ?"

Saga eut un sourire un peu amusé.

"- Tu crois qu'on pourrait leur montrer la nôtre, Kan ?"

"- Hmmm...Moui...mais seulement si j'ai encore droit à un câlin après..."

Aylin cacha un sourire derrière sa main et jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à son grand frère. Il était rigolo ce grand monsieur tout mou...

Saga déposa encore un baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Si DM te voyait, il se moquerait de toi jusqu'à la tombe." S'amusa l'aîné des gémeau en quittant le canapé.

Tranquillement, il déploya juste assez de cosmos pour appeler l'armure des gémeaux et s'en revêtir.

"- Alors ?" Lâcha-t-il en paradant un peu.

Toujours dans le canapé, bouiné contre son frère, Aylin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soupières.

C'était...c'était...Incroyable !

Le petit garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux : c'était brillant et...et...si beau ! Et impressionnant aussi et...et...

"- Wouhaaaa..." laissa-t-il simplement filer.

Kasen repoussa légèrement son frère pour se redresser.

"- C'est joli ! On peut toucher ?"

Saga s'approcha du canapé et mit un genou à terre devant les petits.

"- Bien sur, elle sera à vous un jour. Il faut bien que vous fassiez connaissance avec elle."

La main droite de son aîné toujours serrée dans sa main gauche, Aylin gardait sa main droite contre son petit torse, comme s'il faisait tout pour la retenir de toucher...

Mais c'était tellement joli et brillant et...

"- A...à nous?"

"- A vous... Vous serez chevalier des gémeaux un jour. A notre place..."

Saga ôta son casque pour le poser précautionneusement sur le crâne d'Aylin. Les enfants étaient si petits qu'ils auraient pu tenir à deux dessous.

"- Vous ferez de très bon gardiens pour Athéna... Meilleur que moi en tout cas..." Sourit tristement l'aîné des Gémeaux

"- Nan ! Tu es très compétent, le reste...C'est pas ta faute !" intervint Kanon, soudain très réveillé.

Pendant se temps, Aylin pouffait sous son casque.

"- Tu as vu Kasen ? Je suis presque caché dedans !" sourit-il avant de le relever un peu de sa main libre.

Saga lui retira le casque avant que son poids conséquent ne fasse mal à l'enfant.

Il le posa devant eux puis ôta son armure morceau par morceau.

"- C'est quand même ma faute petit frère." Soupira Saga avant de venir réclamer un câlin à son petit frère.

Il culpabilisait tellement du mal qu'il lui avait fait...

Aussitôt Kanon prit son aîné dans ses bras et le cajola tendrement...

Il n'aimait pas quand Saga parlait ainsi...

Inquiet malgré lui Aylin alla chercher refuge dans les bras de son grand frère...

"- Pourquoi vous êtes tout triste ?" demanda timidement le petit garçon.

Kasen avait repris son petit frère contre lui et le câlinait gentiment.

"- Il est parfois douloureux de se souvenir de son passé." Expliqua difficilement Saga avec un pauvre sourire. Il resta dans les bras de son frère un moment avant de se secouer. "Un lait chaud les enfants ? Je crois qu'il reste quelques biscuits aussi."

Il faudrait qu'ils fassent des courses maintenant qu'ils avaient des enfants à charge.

Trop occupé à rester dans les bras de son jumeau, Aylin ne répondit pas.

Il poussa simplement un gros soupir rassuré, et ferma les yeux.

Il faisait doux dans la pièce, loin du soleil de plomb de dehors, et son grand frère le protégeait si bien...Et puis ses paupières étaient si lourdes...

Rassuré de sentir son frère se détendre, Kasen commença lui aussi à piquer du nez. Il était avec son frère, les deux grands avaient l'air gentils et pour l'instant, çà allait.

Sans qu'il le veuille, il attendait d'être sur que son frère dorme pour se laisser aller au sommeil lui aussi.

Un autre gros soupir rendit encore plus lourdes les paupières d'Aylin...

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait d'un lourd sommeil...

Juste à coté dans le canapé, Kanon observait l'air de rien les deux petits garçons. Il se garda de bouger, ne voulant pas les déranger. S'ils arrivaient à suffisamment se détendre pour faire une sieste, il n'allait pas les en priver !

D'autant qu'avec un peu de chance, en se réveillant toujours ensemble et au même endroit, les petits commenceraient à avoir confiance en eux...

Installé dans le giron de son jumeau, Saga aussi observait les petits.

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils avaient des apprentis à présent.

Le matin même ils étaient encore seuls tous les deux et maintenant...

Il posa sa tête au creux du cou de son petit frère. Puisque les enfants s'endormaient, aucun besoin de faire du lait.

Machinalement, Kanon se mit à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux de son frère. C'était étrange d'être quatre et non plus deux mais...Il s'y ferait.

Un sourire fit son chemin sur ses traits.

Il s'y ferait facilement...

Il se pencha doucement vers Saga.

"- Aylin dort déjà..." souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

"- Et je crois que Kasen ne va pas tarder." Murmura Saga sur le même ton en voyant les yeux de l'aîné des petits se fermer.

Ils étaient tellement mignons...

Saga resta silencieux un moment.

"- Kan'...Comment on va faire... Je ne sais pas si on saura élever deux enfants..."

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

"- Avant tout, il faut qu'ils soient à l'aise et qu'ils nous fassent confiance." souffla-t-il, décidé. "Ils me font de la peine à être aussi...aussi...apeuré..."

"- Ils sont comme nous quand nous sommes arrivés." Sourit Saga

"- Oui." Souffla finalement Kanon. "Et je n'ai pas envie que pendant deux années encore ils sursautent au moindre bruit, la nuit, de peur que quelqu'un vienne les séparer…"

Il ne voulait pas que deux petits garçons comme Saga et lui l'avaient été ne vivent les même heures d'angoisse…

Saga déposa un long baiser sur la gorge de son frère.

C'état sans doute idiot, mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus a la vie il avait besoin de toucher son jumeau le plus souvent possible.

"- Notre maître était seul. Nous nous sommes deux. Si nous sommes deux, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ?"

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Kanon.

"- Il va être midi. Coquillettes jambon pour tout le monde, ça ira tu crois ? On les laisse dormir pendant qu'on prépare et on les réveille ?"

Et il faudrait qu'il songe à renvoyer son armure. Elle faisait tâche en tas sur le tapis.

Kanon observa un moment les deux petits endormis comme deux chatons dans un panier...

Quelque chose le turlupinait mais...

"- Ah ! Attends là..." souffla-t-il à son jumeau en se dégageant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait, fier de lui, les bras chargés.

Il commença par disposer sur le sol les oreillers qu'il était allé chercher dans la chambre sur le sol, juste au bord du canapé, à l'endroit où reposaient les petits.

Ensuite, il étala tout doucement un fin drap sur les enfants. Il faisait bon dans le temple, mais pour deux petits endormis, il pouvait faire frais à force. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas de souffrir de quelques courants d'airs passant par là...

Satisfait, il eut un hochement de tête content.

"- Là c'est très bien."

Saga secoua la tête, attendrit.

"- Mon cher Kanon, je crois que ces deux enfants seront très bien avec nous. Mais en attendant..." Il prit la main de son jumeau dans la sienne pour le traîner jusqu'à la partie cuisine. "Tu veux bien mettre de l'eau à chauffer ?"

Il faudrait aussi qu'ils aillent acheter rapidement un lit. Et qu'ils sachent où mettre les petits... Leur propre chambre d'apprenti était une idée mais elle n'était pas des plus accueillante...

Kanon se mit aussitôt au travail, aidant comme il pouvait son grand frère à faire la cuisine.

Lui aussi avait été choqué de trouver ces deux petits garçons identiques (ou presque) et encore plus de savoir qu'ils étaient leurs apprentis, mais finalement...

Finalement l'idée n'était pas si dérangeante. Surtout s'ils pouvaient éviter à ces deux petits bouts de chou de finir comme eux: séparés par la rivalité et l'esprit de compétition...

Ils avaient une seconde chance à présent, son Saga et lui, mais il n'empêchait : s'il pouvait éviter ça à ces deux là alors il se battrait bec et ongle...

Bien vite, le déjeuner des quatre gémeaux fut prêt. Après tout, les petits appartenaient à leur Maison a présent.

Saga mit la table.

"- Il faut les réveiller maintenant..." Il hésita.

Les deux enfants avaient l'air si content ainsi...

Il ne se revoyait que trop dans les deux petits garçons endormis sur le canapé. Un peu maigre, comme Kanon et lui, effrayés, apeurés et ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait...

Il s'accroupit devant les enfants. Gentiment, il leur caressa les cheveux.

"- Aylin, Kasen... C'est l'heure de déjeuner..."

"- Hmmmm..." grogna simplement le cadet en se bouinant un peu plus contre son frère.

Immédiatement, Kasen avait ouvert un oeil et serrait son frère contre lui.

C'était son travail de protéger son petit frère.

"- Quoi ?"

Saga chercha à le rassurer.

"- Déjeuner ?"

"- Vous devez avoir faim non ?" continua Kanon en se retenant difficilement de sourire. "Moi en tout cas j'ai très faim..."

Aylin, un oeil tout juste ouvert, releva tout juste le nez.

Machinalement, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son aîné.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...

"- On va manger Kasen ?"

Aussi attendri que son jumeau, Saga se redressa pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Kasen observa les adultes par en dessous.

"- Si Aylin a faim, alors on mange." Décida-t-il.

Il sauta du canapé avant d'aider son petit frère à en descendre mais sans jamais lâcher sa main.

"- Merci mon Kasen..." souffla le cadet en donnant un autre baiser à son jumeau.

Tout content, il suivit son frère et les adultes, son petit ventre criant rapidement famine sous les bonnes odeurs qui se répandaient lentement.

Il en salivait d'avance et...il avait vraiment très faim maintenant qu'il y pensait !

En même temps, il n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit précédente, sachant qu'il quittait l'orphelinat, et au petit-déjeuner, son ventre était tellement noué qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler !

Saga poussa les chaises.

"- Vous voulez de l'aide pour monter ?"

Kasen secoua la tête.

"- Nan ! C'est moi qui aide mon Aylin !"

Il attendit que son petit frère soit sur sa chaise avant d'escalader la sienne. C'était particulièrement difficile puisqu'il ne voulait pas lâcher la main de son frère.

Saga se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Kanon, tu m'aide à leur couper le jambon ?"

"- Hmmmm...? Oh bien sûr !"

Kanon ne pouvait détacher son regard des petits jumeaux.

C'était fascinant cette facilité qu'avaient les deux petits de tout faire en se tenant la main...

Pour le moment, il ne les avait pas encore vus se lâcher, sauf pour se cajoler...C'était touchant et...intéressant en même temps...

L'aîné des Gémeaux coupa deux tranches de jambon dans chaque assiette, les couvrit de pâtes au beurre puis donna une des deux assiettes à son frère pour qu'il coupe le jambon en petits morceaux.

Il doutait que les deux petits se lâchent pour couper leur viande. Et puis à cet âge là, autant leur donner des cuillères.

Saga eut un petit sourire désabusé. Shion les avaient bien eut. Ces petits n'étaient pas avec eux depuis une heure qu'ils les considéraient déjà comme à eux...

Kanon fit comme son frère, se muant en son reflet parfait, exécutant les mêmes gestes que lui...

Quand il s'estima satisfait, il sourit à Aylin. Il trouvait adorable ce bout de gamin doux et craintif, protégé par son grand frère. Par certains aspects, il lui rappelait un peu son Saga quand ils étaient arrivés...

"- Il faut que vous preniez des forces, si vous voulez visiter le Sanctuaire." sourit-il. "Et si vous en voulez encore, il en reste." précisa-t-il, se souvenant de l'orphelinat.

Il prit place à la table, devant sa propre assiette.

Saga coupa son propre jambon en regardant les petits manger leur déjeuner.

Kasen avait soufflé à son frère de ne rien toucher avant qu'il goûte. Il ne voulait pas qu'on essaye de les endormir ou les empoisonner ou il ne savait pas quoi.

Kasen était aussi possessif et attentif envers son petit frère que son Kanon avec lui.

Machinalement, le grand chevalier des Gémeaux chercha la main de son frère, bizarrement rajeunit lui même de voir les petits aussi affectueux l'un avec l'autre.

Kanon la saisit aussitôt, tout heureux lui aussi.

Il ne mangeait que d'une main, comme son vis à vis, et trouvait même çà amusant !

Aylin lui, regardait son assiette avec envie. Il avait vraiment très faim maintenant !

"- Kasen...?"

L'aîné des petits jumeaux attendit encore une minute pour voir s'il était malade.

"- Cà va. Tu peux manger 'Lin. Mais mâche bien hein !" gronda doucement Kasen.

Son petit frère pouvait être pas bien quand il mangeait trop vite.

Saga serra la main de son jumeau dans la sienne. Ces deux petits étaient tellement adorables...

"- Kan'... Je crois qu'ils seront parfaits pour être les Chevaliers des Gémeaux...tous les deux... en même temps..."

"- Hmmm...Laisse-les grandir un peu avant. Inutile de commencer à les embêter..." le gourmanda tendrement son cadet.

En face d'eux, Aylin mangeait avec gourmandise.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il mâchait avec entrain, heureux de pouvoir satisfaire sa faim. Sa petite main serrait toujours précieusement celle de son frère, et pour l'instant tout allait très bien !

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour vider son assiette et se lécher les babines...il aurait bien repris quelques pâtes mais...

Kasen finit presque en même temps que son frère.

Il hésita mais les paroles de Kanon étaient encore dans ses oreilles.

"- Mon frère peut en avoir encore ?"

Lui aussi en aurait bien repris mais son frère d'abord !

Saga ne put retenir un sourire.

"- Kasen est aussi protecteur avec son frère que toi, mon Kan..."

Le concerné rosit et se renfrogna un peu.

"- Mé." fut sa seule réponse mature et argumentée.

Aylin masqua son sourire derrière sa main libre - il avait lâché sa cuillère - mais ses yeux rieurs le trahirent malgré tout.

Amusé, Kanon oublia aussitôt la gentille moquerie de son aîné pour resservir les enfants, Aylin d'abord.

"- Tiens. Voilà déjà pour toi." Il se tourna vers Kasen. "Tu en veux aussi ? Il en reste."

Il avait donné à Aylin deux grosses cuillérées en deuxième service, et l'enfant les avait déjà attaquées, mais il doutait qu'il reprenne une troisième fois...

Kasen secoua la tête.

"- Non merci. Mon frère aura peut-être encore faim."

Content, le petit garçon regardait son cadet manger avec enthousiasme. Il aimait le voir content...

La gorge de Saga se serra. Voir le petit aussi attentif à ce que son frère mange assez ne lui rappelait que trop les privations de l'orphelinat.

"- Quand vous aurez fini, que diriez vous d'aller dire bonjour aux autres chevaliers ?"

Aylin profita de la remarque de Saga.

"- Il faut que tu manges toi aussi Kasen." plaida le petit garçon. "Moi je n'aurai plus faim après alors mange toi. Sinon tu auras faim plus tard et..."

"- Et de toutes façon, il y a des yaourts pour le dessert. Alors tu peux manger Kasen : si ton frère a encore faim ensuite, il y a encore à manger." sourit Kanon.

Il ne connaissait que trop ce genre de réflexes. Il avait eu les même, à une époque...

Le petit garçon hésita encore un peu mais finit par tendre son assiette pour que le cadet des Gémeaux la remplisse. Il devait avouer qu'il avait encore un peu faim.

Attendrit, Saga alla chercher les yaourts et la confiture. Les enfants avaient besoin de sucre.

"- Et il faudra vous trouver des vêtements...Quoi que les nôtres devraient vous aller le temps qu'on en trouve d'autre..." Il avait gardé précieusement leurs vêtements d'enfants

Kanon lui jeta un petit regard de reproche.

"- Tu crois qu'on ne pourrais pas leur trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus...enfin...

Il aurait voulu dire neuf, mais l'envie de donner des vêtements tous neuf au deux petits n'étaient qu'une des raisons : il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de leur deux premières tenues d'entraînement...

"- Juste en attendant de trouver mieux !" Plaida Saga. "Ou on peut demander aux autres chevaliers, ils ont peut-être quelque chose..."

Il ne voulait absolument pas que leurs élèves portent, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, les mêmes tuniques que les simples apprentis bronze ou argents. Leurs élèves n'étaient pas la plèbe du sanctuaire eux !

"- Et bien en allant les saluer, on leur demandera. Et si personne n'a de quoi nous dépanner, alors on prêtera les nôtres." trancha finalement le cadet des gémeaux. "C'est bon ? demanda-t-il à Aylin qui finissait juste son deuxième service.

L'enfant eut un grand sourire et fit un "oui" véhémente de la tête.

Kasen avait déjà récuré son assiette au point de la laisser si propre qu'ils auraient pu la ranger.

Saga retira les assiettes vide avant d'ouvrir les yaourt, de mettre de la confiture dedans puis une cuillère et de leur donner.

"- Vous voulez des biscuits avec ?

Aylin allait pour répondre, mais jeta avant un coup d'oeil à son frère avant de se décider.

"- On...on peut ?

Kasen hésita. Il ne faisait pas encore confiance aux deux adultes mais ils avaient déjà marqués des points. D'abord ils étaient deux, comme eux. Ensuite, pour l'instant, ils ne leur avaient pas mentit, n'avait pas cherchés à les séparer et les avaient nourris.

"- On peut..." Confirma le petit garçon, aussi digne que possible

"- Bien sûr que vous pouvez." confirma Kanon en sortant un paquet de biscuits sablés. "Et si vous avez encore faim, dites-le surtout; Ca creuse de voyager comme vous l'avez fait...

Saga fit le tour des placards.

"- Oui enfin...faudra surtout aller chercher quelques choses dans les réserves. On est a sec !"

Il retourna s'asseoir mais cette fois sur les genoux de son jumeau. De voir ces deux enfants si proches lui donnait envie d'être aussi proche de son Kanon.

Un peu surpris, le cadet des gémeaux haussa un sourcil mais rapidement enlaça son jumeau pour le cajoler.

Si son Saga voulait des câlins, alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire !

L'aîné des Gémeaux enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère. Ca lui faisait du bien de s'assurer que son frère l'aimait à nouveau. Il en avait tellement besoin...

Kanon caressait machinalement la tête de son aîné, content de ce petit moment de tendresse avec son grand frère...

Pendant ce temps, Aylin finissait son yaourt un avec gros soupir repu.

Il avait presque trop mangé et son petit ventre était plein à bloc ! Mais c'était tout de même très agréable...D'autant que le plat simple avait été plus qu'à son goût de petit garçon !

"- Tu as assez mangé mon Kasen ?"

L'aîné des petits hocha la tête en finissant de lécher le pot de yaourt vide.

"- C'était bon ! Merci ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mangé autant !"

Content, il lâcha un petit rot avant de s'excuser.

Saga leva le nez du cou de son frère.

"- Et bien si tout le monde a assez mangé, que diriez vous d'aller rencontrer vos futures collègues ?"

"- Collègues ? C'est quoi ?" demanda aussitôt Aylin.

"- Les autres chevaliers d'or qui vivent ici."

"- Un collègue c'est un chevalier d'or ?"

Kanon eut un sourire.

"- Non Aylin, un collègue, c'est quelqu'un avec qui tu travailles. Saga est le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Au total il y en a 12. Les onze sont nos collègues."

Saga reprit son frère.

"- Kanon et moi somment tous les deux le chevalier des Gémeaux. Nous sommes donc treize. Plus Shion qui est le grand pope."

Aylin fronça ses petits sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas tout...

"- Et c'est aussi des chevaliers des Gémeaux ?"

"- Non. Il y a un chevalier par signe du zodiaque, sauf pour les Gémeaux ou nous sommes deux..."

Silencieux, Kasen observait les Gémeaux, les sourcils froncés. C'était bizarre. A l'orphelinat, lorsqu'ils posaient des questions, on les grondait. Là, les deux messieurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore quelques heures avant essayaient de leur mieux de leur répondre.

C'était pas normal.

Il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

"- Pourquoi vous êtes gentils avec nous ?

Kanon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma quelques secondes après.

Que pouvait-on répondre à une question pareille ? Il ignorait le pourquoi de leur attitude à son frère et lui mais ça lui semblait...évidemment.

Sous le regard curieux d'Aylin, et celui, soupçonneux, de Kasen, le cadet des jumeaux ne put que hausser légèrement les épaules, piteux.

"- Je ne sais pas."

Saga essaya à son tour.

"- Vous appartenez au Gémeaux maintenant. Vous êtes comme nos petits frères. Et il faut être gentils avec ses frères...non ?"

"- Oui et puis...et puis on a été à votre place nous aussi..." poursuivit Kanon sur la lancée de son jumeau. "Et on ne s'est pas bien occupé de nous..."

Il baissa le nez, presque honteux. C'était idiot mais il avait honte d'avouer çà parce qu'il avait l'impression de se montrer faible...

Pourtant...il s'était senti tellement perdu quand ils étaient arrivés là son frère et lui !

"- Je ne veux pas que d'autres jumeaux soient aussi malheureux que nous l'avons été..." souffla-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

Saga avait immédiatement prit son frère dans ses bras.

"- Shhh... tout va bien mon frère..." Il le cajola un peu avant de se secouer "Allez. On va vous présenter aux autres ?"

Aylin hésita avant de finalement demander, d'une toute petite voix lui aussi.

"- Et...vous êtes toujours malheureux maintenant ?"

Saga fixa son frère

Il avait été si malheureux lorsqu'il avait cru l'avoir tué... Suffisamment pour en perdre la raison...

"- Non... Maintenant que mon frère est avec moi, tout va bien..."

Il espérait juste que son frère était aussi heureux que lui.

"- Oui," confirma Kanon avec un sourire apaisé. "Nous sommes tous les deux maintenant alors tout va très bien."

Il hésita un instant, mais finalement décida de jouer l'honnêteté.

C'était peut être la meilleure façon de gagner la confiance des deux enfants...

"- On a voulu nous dresser l'un contre l'autre quand nous étions enfants. Après nous avons été séparé et...nous avons été très malheureux. C'est pour çà que nous pouvons vous promettre que personne ne pourra vous séparer. Nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez malheureux..."

Kasen observa les deux adultes un long moment. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de leur mentir et s'étaient des jumeaux. Comme eux. Ils savaient ce que c'était que d'être privé de sa moitié...

"- Bon... Aylin. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire un peu confiance. Au moins un peu."

Saga secoua la tête, amusé. Kasen était vraiment incroyable...

Aylin eut un petit hochement de tête affirmatif pour son frère, des plus sérieux.

Si son grand frère disait qu'ils pouvaient un peu se fier aux grands alors ils pouvaient !

Kanon sourit lui aussi face à l'attitude des enfants. Ils étaient vraiment adorables...

"- Nous allons dire bonjour alors ?" demanda-t-il finalement, quand le conciliabule des petits sembla être terminé.

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Oui ! On va !"

Il sauta de sa chaise sans lâcher la main de son jumeau.

"- Vien Aylin. Fais attention en descendant."

L'intéressé descendit avec précaution, puis sourit à son grand frère.

Soudain il fronça les sourcils et leva le nez.

"- Dis monsieur Saga...Vous êtes des chevaliers de la table ronde ? Comme dans le roi Arthur?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Saga resta interdit un instant.

"- Les quoi ?"

Sa culture avait vraiment des trous béants.

"- Les chevaliers de la table ronde !" répéta l'enfant avec enthousiasme. "Ils sont très forts et très courageux ! Ils vivent à Camelot, c'est un graaaaaannd château, avec des graaaaaaannndes tours. Et il y a le roi Arthur avec eux !"

Saga sourit.

"- Ha bien dans ce cas, on est un peu pareil...Mais sans les tours et sans roi mais avec des temples et une déesse..."

"- Une déesse ?" demanda simplement le petit.

"- C'est comme un dieu, sauf que c'est une fille..." tenta Kanon.

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Elle est sur un bout de bois ? Comme jésus ?"

Saga soupira.

"- C'est pas gagné..."

Kanon pouffa.

"- Pas tout à fait non. Mais c'est un peu dans cette idée. Mais on verra ça plus tard d'accord ? Pour l'instant il faut aller dire bonjour, sinon, les autres chevaliers vont croire qu'on ne veut plus les voir..."

"- Tu crois monsieur Kanon ?"

"- Oui Aylin, et inutile de nous appeler "monsieur", d'accord ?"

Kasen hésita.

"- Vous allez pas nous taper parce qu'on est pas assez respectueux hein ?"

Ca arrivait parfois à l'orphelinat avec certains profs.

Saga le rassura.

"- On sera peut-être des professeurs stricts, mais certainement pas brutaux ou injustes. Vous n'avez pas à craindre de nous appeler par notre prénom ou de nous parler quelque soit le problème ou la question.

"- Des professeurs ? Vous allez nous apprendre à lire des histoires ?" demanda aussitôt Aylin très intéressé.

Son plus grand bonheur serait de pouvoir lire. Ainsi, il pourrait lire pendant des heures et des heures des histoires à son grand frère. Et dans son esprit de petit garçon, c'était la plus grande chose qu'il pourrait faire...

Saga secoua la tête.

"- Pour vous apprendre à lire correctement, on demandera à Camus. Il sera plus doué que nous pour çà... On verra plus tard ce qu'on va vous apprendre. Pour l'instant..." Il tendit sa main à Kasen qui hésita mais finit par la prendre. "On va commencer par aller voir Mû."

"- C'est un des garçon au cheveux très longs que vous avez pris pour une fille." précisa Kanon en tendant la main à Aylin qui hésita à son tour mais finit par la prendre lui aussi.

Aylin se mit en marche au même rythme que les trois autres, même s'il réfléchissait très fort...

"- Y a pas de fille ici alors ?"

"- Ho si ! Et vous les reconnaîtrez rapidement, elles portent toutes des masques pour qu'elles ne soient pas embêtées par les garçons." Sourit Saga. Le petit groupe se mit lentement en marche vers la maison du Bélier. "Si vous avez des questions, surtout, n'hésitez pas."

Le pauvre Saga ne savait pas à quoi il venait de s'exposer...

"- Pourquoi elles ont pas de portes les maisons ?"

"- Parce qu'elles ne serviraient à rien."

"- Mais...et les voleurs ? Ils risquent pas de rentrer si y a pas de portes ?" demanda encore Aylin.

Un petit bout de langue au coin de lèvres, il entreprit de sauter du haut de la dernière marche et une fois son petit exploit accompli, eut un petit rire content.

Saga rit doucement.

"-Il n'y a aucun risque ne t'en fais pas. Les voleurs n'arrivent pas ici..."

"- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Il y a de gros chiens pour leur faire peur ? Ou bien des policiers ?"

"- Oui, on peut dire ça oui… Il y a nous. Et avant nous, il y a les gardes, puis des chevaliers de bronze, puis d'argent. Alors le temps qu'ils arrivent ici, les voleurs ont déjà fui. S'ils ne sont pas morts..."

Saga caressa les boucles châtaignes de Kasen puis d'Aylin.

"- Cet endroit est sans doute l'un des plus sûr du monde. Et paradoxalement, l'un des plus dangereux. Mais vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Il allait falloir qu'ils y aillent s'ils voulaient faire le tour des douze Maisons avant le coucher du soleil. C'était quand même une bonne grimpette, surtout pour des petits bouchons.

Ils arrivèrent au bas d'un autre escalier et une fois encore, Aylin s'amusa à sauter du haute de la dernière marche.

Il garda le silence un instant, avant de relever le nez vers les adultes.

"- Dites...ils sont gentils les autres monsieur qu'on va voir ?"

Saga resta silencieux avant de répondre.

La plupart étaient gentils oui... Et s'il doutait que DM ou Aldébaran fassent du mal aux enfants, il était par contre persuadé qu'ils les trouveraient très impressionnants.

"- Personne ne vous fera de mal. Mais certains chevaliers sont assez impressionnants. Surtout pour des petits enfants." Finit par dire Saga.

Machinalement, Kasen se rapprocha de son frère.

"- Ils feront pas de mal à Aylin !"

"- Personne ne fera de mal à aucun de vous. Juste que certains d'entre nous sont très grands et très costaux, ou simplement assez agités..."

Kasen étrécit les yeux pour fixer l'aîné des Gémeaux avant de décider qu'il ne mentait pas.

"- Bon...Mais faut pas essayer de me mentir à moi hein !"

Kanon ne put retenir un grand sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Il les connaissait depuis deux heures au mieux mais il adorait déjà ces deux gosses. Ils étaient si drôles ! Et tellement chou...

"- Nous n'essayerons jamais de vous mentir Kasen. Mais il est parfois difficile de répondre à vos questions parce que...nous sommes habitués à certaines choses que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Alors il faut nous le dire si nous avons mal décrit quelque chose, d'accord ?"

Il espérait être clair pour ces deux bambins. Surtout, il voulait être certain qu'ils n'hésiteraient jamais à poser des questions, ou simplement à dire "stop" si quelque chose était trop difficile ou trop douloureux, qu'ils n'aient pas honte non plus de ne pas comprendre quelque chose...

Et peu importe ce qu'en diraient les autres, il avait bien l'intention de changer un peu les méthodes d'entraînement du Sanctuaire. Un bon coup de dépoussiérage ne ferait de mal à personne...

Aussi attendri que son frère, Saga lâcha la main de Kasen pour entrer dans le temple du Bélier.

Peu surprit de le trouver vide, il alla frapper à la porte des appartements.

"- Mû ?"

Calé dans un grand fauteuil, le chevalier du Bélier releva le nez de son livre avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

"- Oh c'est vous et...Ho. Bonjour." sourit-il en se penchant vers les deux enfants.

Aylin se rapprocha machinalement de son frère, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer attentivement l'individu devant lui.

Alors c'était bien un garçon finalement ? Il avait l'air très doux et très...enfin...il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un garçon...

Aussi interloqué que son frère, Kasen fut moins discret.

"- T'as pas de masque, alors t'es pas une fille monsieur ? Mais tu ressembles quand même vachement à une fille !"

Avec une telle provocation, s'il ne se faisait pas taper dessus, c'était peut-être qu'ils ne risquaient rien en effet.

Saga gronda le petit.

"- Kasen ! Enfin !"

Cà ne se disait pas ce genre de choses quand même !

Aussitôt Aylin lâcha la main de Kanon pour serrer son frère contre lui et le protéger. Lui aussi attendait le coup mais rien en vint...

Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit timidement un oeil pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le monsieur-dame bizarre...

"- Allons, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Personne ne vous fera de mal."

"- Mais...il a grondé mon frère..." plaida le petit garçon.

"- Oui mais c'est parce que ça ne se fait pas de dire ce genre de choses, même si on le pense." expliqua Kanon. "Vous pourriez rendre quelqu'un malheureux en lui disant qu'il ressemble à une fille..."

Aussitôt, le regard de Aylin revint sur Mû. Il ouvrait des yeux ronds, et ne savait visiblement plus quoi dire...

Mû le rassura d'un sourire.

"- Non çà ne m'a pas rendu malheureux. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très gentil..." souffla-t-il. "Mais je vous pardonne pour cette fois." ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

Aylin sourit timidement lui aussi et allait pour remercier Mû quand soudain.

"- Mû-sama!"

Immédiatement Kasen planqua son petit frère derrière lui pour le protéger de l'importun.

Il ne savait pas qui était l'enfant qui venait d'arriver mais c'était un grand. Au moins... au moins huit ans ! Donc dangereux...

Saga caressa les boucles de l'aîné des petits.

"- Du calme Kasen...Bonjour Kiki."

"- Bonjour Saga-sama...bonjour vous ! Vous êtes qui ?"

Saga poussa les petits en avant.

"- Mû, Kiki, nos apprentis Kasen et Aylin..."

Il s'accroupit près des enfants.

"- Voici Mû, chevalier d'Or du Bélier et réparateur d'armure, et Kiki, son apprenti."

Kasen, bien que très intimidé et encore perturbé de ne pas s'être fait tapé dessus, agita rapidement la main.

"- B'jour..."

Le chevalier du Bélier n'avait pas l'air redoutable, loin de là, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Aylin, toujours caché derrière Kasen, l'imita.

"- bon...bonjour..."

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du grand qui était...

Mais qui était venu d'où d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas là quand ils étaient arrivés, il en était bien certain !

Sans penser au danger, il se redressa un peu et fixa un regard scrutateur sur Kiki.

"- Mais tu es venu d'où en fait ?"

Mû répondit à la place de son élève.

"- Il s'est téléporté, tout simplement. Vous y arriverez peut-être un jour vous aussi..."

Certains ors y arrivaient, d'autres pas...

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Hé ! On est peut-être petit mais faut pas nous mentir !"

"- Mais il ne ment pas Kasen. Tu verras, il y a beaucoup de choses qui te paraissent incroyables mais que tu pourras faire toi aussi..." expliqua Kanon. "Bon. Je crois que nous allons vous laisser. Si nous devons monter jusque chez Aphrodite aujourd'hui, nous avons encore un long chemin..."

Mû haussa les sourcils.

"- Ils vont être épuisés !"

Saga caressa les cheveux de Kasen.

"- On les portera pour redescendre..."

Son sourire se fit soudain plus gamin.

"- Peut-on traverser votre maison chevalier du Bélier ?"

Mû haussa un sourcil, tout comme Aylin, qui leva le nez vers le chevalier.

"- Ben...pourquoi tu lui demandes çà ? On est rentré par derrière et on repart dans le même sens... non ?"

S'ils devaient monter, çà n'était que logique...

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Bah, si on peut même plus s'amuser..."

Il salua les deux locataires des lieux.

"- A plus tard !"

Il reprit la main de Kasen dans la sienne.

"- Maintenant, on va aller voir le Taureau. Il est très grand mais il est très gentil alors n'ayez pas peur, d'accord ?"

"- Oui ! De toute façon, j'ai jamais peur quand mon grand frère est avec moi, parce que c'est le plus fort !" déclara simplement Aylin, tout sourire et très confiant.

Très fier, Kasen déposa un petit bisou sur la tempe de son frère.

"- Et toi tu es le meilleur petit frère du monde !"

Attendri, Saga poussa les enfants en avant.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Kanon souriait.

Visiblement, Aylin était tout content de la ballade, et seule l'idée de devoir lâcher son frère l'empêchait de s'aventurer plus avant.

Il regardait tout autour de lui avec de grands yeux pleins de curiosité, comme s'il voulait tout voir en même temps...

Dans son empressement, il manqua une marche, et trébucha. Kanon le rattrapa de justesse et lui évita de tomber.

"- Et bien et bien...Regarde où tu poses tes pieds. Tu auras tout le temps de voir tout ce que tu veux tu sais, alors essaie de ne pas tomber, d'accord?"

Kasen cajola son petit frère tout en le grondant tendrement.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse mal !

Saga finit par soulever Kasen de terre en invitant son frère à faire pareil.

Il l'installa sur son bras droit pour que le petit puisse tenir la main de son frère.

"- Il sera toujours temps de commencer leur entraînement plus tard et à ce rythme, on sera jamais rentré suffisamment tôt pour le dîner."

L'excuse était transparente comme une fenêtre ouverte mais peu importe.

Kanon acquiesça gravement.

"- Oui exactement..."

Tout content, Aylin ne pouvait empêcher un petit rire de franchir se lèvres. C'était encore plus amusant comme ça !

La main de son frère bien serrée dans la sienne, il pouvait tout regarder autour de lui sans se poser la moindre question...

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur le parvis du deuxième temple.

"- Ici c'est la maison du Taureau. C'est Aldébaran qui en est le gardien." expliqua Kanon avant qu'ils n'entrent.

Attiré par le cosmos des jumeaux, le grand chevalier sortit de ses appartements, un tablier beige sur son armure.

"- Ho salut vous deux. Mais...Qu'est ce que c'est que ces deux petites crevettes que vous trimbalez ?" S'amusa le Taureau, sa voix roulant sur les murs de marbre.

Kasen rentra automatiquement la tête dans les épaules.

Les adultes les avaient prévenus que le monsieur serait grand mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à çà! En même temps, Kasen trouvait déjà les jumeaux très grands...

"- Bonjour monsieur..." Tenta-t-il d'une voix timide.

Une claque d'un grand machin comme çà, c'était l'hôpital assuré...

"- Bonjour grand monsieur..." précisa Aylin d'une toute petite voix, bien content d'être au cou de l'un des deux grands comme eux.

Le sourire du Chevalier s'accentua.

Il tendit un doigt aux enfants

"- Bonjour..."

Kasen serra le doigt avant de pouffer. Heureusement que le grand monsieur ne lui avait pas tendu la main entière, sa menotte suffisait à peine à saisir l'index.

Saga présenta à nouveau les enfants.

"- Kasen, l'aîné. Aylin, le cadet. Nos apprentis. Les enfants, voici Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau. Aussi grand et fort mais tout aussi gentil."

Aldébaran rosit un peu.

"- Saga, voyons !"

Kanon eut un sourire en coin.

"- Il est aussi un peu timide, mais je suis certain qu'il aura beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre."

Aylin sauta sur l'occasion.

"- Dis monsieur Taureau, tu connais les chevaliers de la table ronde ?"

Le chevalier haussa un sourcil, surprit de cette question.

"- Non…Qui est ce ? Ce sont des ennemis ?"

Ils n'allaient pas avoir encore à se battre quand même ?

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Ils nous ont demandés aussi, on a pas su répondre non plus..."

Aldé tapota la tête Aylin avec gentillesse.

"- Désolé petit. Je ne sais pas non plus."

Kasen soupira.

Ils savaient rien ou quoi ?

Aylin baissa le nez, un peu dessus.

"- Tant pis..." Il releva la tête d'un coup "Mais c'est pas grave ! Tu as l'air gentil quand même, même si t'es très grand !" déclara le garçon avec un sourit pour le grand chevalier.

Le grand chevalier du Taureau ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Ces deux enfants étaient adorables.

"- Je fais de mon mieux. Mais vous, vous devrez être gentils avec vos professeurs, d'accord. Et ne pas trop les faire tourner en bourrique."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que ces petits seraient des terreurs.

Saga remonta Kasen sur son bras.

"- Mouais. Et bien Aldé, nous allons t'abandonner pour aller voir DM et... FLUTE ! Pourrais-tu aller demander à Mû s'il aurait gardé de vieux vêtements de Kiki le temps qu'on en trouve pour les petits..."

Le Taureau accepta de bonne grâce, il n'était pas descendu voir son plus proche voisin.

Aylin regarda partir le grand chevalier.

"- Il est vraiment très très grand..." souffla-t-il une fois Aldébaran assez éloigné...

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Très très grand oui ! Mais il a l'air gentil."

"- Il n'en a pas que l'air." Confirma Saga en remontant une fois de plus Kasen dans ses bras. " Tu glisses petit garçon."

L'enfant passa son bras libre autour du cou du chevalier des Gémeaux.

"- C'est pas moi qui glisse, c'est vous qui me tenez pas bien."

Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Comment discuter avec un bébé comme çà ?

"- On verra si tu t'amuses autant devant DM..."

"- Décemasque? C'est quoi ?"

"- Death Mask." Répéta Saga. "Masque de Mort. C'est le nom que le chevalier du Cancer a choisit."

Le Gémeau hésita. Il ne voulait pas faire peur aux petits mais pas leur mentir non plus.

"- Une de ses techniques consiste à envoyer ses victimes aux portes de la mort..."

Kasen avala sa salive.

"- Alors, il est méchant ?

"- Et bien...pas vraiment non. Mais...il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Il a plus l'habitude d'être seul." tenta d'expliquer Kanon.

"- Il est malheureux ?" demanda aussitôt Aylin.

"- Et bien...Non. Disons simplement qu'il...qu'il ne sait pas trop comment il doit faire avec les autres gens. Alors même s'il vous fait peur, essayez de ne pas lui montrer, d'accord ? Ca lui ferait beaucoup de mal..."

Kasen hocha dignement la tête.

"- D'accord ! On va faire attention !

Les Gémeaux montèrent les dernières marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée de la maison avec leurs petits fardeaux toujours dans leurs bras.

"- DM?"

"- Hmmmm...?"

La réponse venait d'un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre fraîche du temple.

Le chevalier du Cancer était assis dans un fauteuil, et tenait un bout de bois dans une main, de l'autre un couteau.

Sculpter le bois l'aidait à se détendre et passer le temps. C'était une bonne activité pour lui en temps de paix, il l'avait vite compris.

Kasen se tortilla un peu dans les bras de Saga jusqu'à ce que le chevalier le fasse descendre, rendant la position un peu délicate pour Kanon puisqu'il n'avait pas lâché son frère.

L'aîné des petits, malgré la frousse bleue que lui faisait le monsieur grognon, fit un effort. Le grand jumeau lui avait dit de ne pas montrer sa peur.

"- Bonjour monsieur ! T'es qui ?"

DeathMask leva le nez de sa sculpture, et observa l'enfant, un sourcil haussé.

Kanon avait fini par lâcher Aylin, qui vint se poster près de son grand frère.

"- Je m'appelle Aylin, et c'est mon grand frère Kasen." tenta l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Le chevalier resta encore un instant silencieux, sans ciller avant de finalement briser le silence.

"- Je suis Death Mask, chevalier du Cancer." Il les observa encore un moment avant de se remettre à sa sculpture. "Vos apprentis ?" demanda-t-il aux grands jumeaux après un autre moment de silence.

"- On dirait..." Lâcha Saga, amusé de voir la peur de Kasen se muer en curiosité.

L'aîné des petits se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds de DM. Le monsieur n'avait pas l'air méchant finalement. Ronchon mais pas méchant.

"- Tu fais quoi dis ?" Demanda-t-il en se retenant d'essayer de toucher la petite sculpture.

Un peu surprit que l'on s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait, le chevalier du Cancer mit un instant à répondre.

"- Je...euh...je...je fais une sculpture..." répondit-il finalement.

"- C'est une sculpture de quoi ?" Insista Kasen.

S'il continuait à se rapprocher comme ça, il allait monter sur les genoux du Cancer.

Une fois encore prit au dépourvu, l'Italien se redressa un peu, pour observer les enfants.

"- Je...j'essaye de faire une fleur."

"- C'est difficile ?" demanda Aylin qui lui aussi s'était rapproché.

"- Euh...un peu. Je n'ai jamais fait...de fleur, avant."

Kasen se rapprocha encore. Finalement, il faisait pas peur le monsieur ! Il avait l'air aussi timide avec eux qu'eux avec lui...

"- Fais voir monsieur ? Fais voir !"

"- Voir...voir quoi ?"

Machinalement, Death Mask s'était un peu reculé dans son fauteuil comme Kasen avait avancé.

Un peu plus loin, Kanon observait la scène avec attention. Ces bambins seraient peut-être une bonne chose à plus d'un titre finalement...

Aussi attentif que son frère, Saga surveillait que le Cancer n'ait pas un geste d'énervement envers les petits.

Bien loin de çà, Kasen finit par grimper sur les genoux de DM.

"- Mais ta fleur ! Fais voir monsieur je vois pas !"

Presque effrayé à présent, avec un gamin sur un genou et l'autre qui tenait sa main appuyée contre lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains. L'espace d'une seconde, il sentit la panique poindre, mais prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se sentait plus calme.

Il ouvrit la main et montra le début de sculpture. Pour le moment ce n'était qu'un morceau de bois légèrement rosé entaillé par endroit mais...Le chevalier du cancer ne désespérait pas d'en faire une rose correcte...

Kasen regarda le petit bout de bois, un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas plus avancé.

"- Cà sera joli, je suis sûr ! On pourra revenir voir ?"

C'était rigolo tous ces gens. A chaque fois il craignait de se faire taper lorsqu'il poussait exprès le bouchon mais pour l'instant, tous les grands avaient été gentils.

Ha ! Et il fallait lui demander si lui savait aussi !

Death Mask hésita.

Pour le moment, les enfants ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué les visages apeurés qui recouvraient tout du sol au plafond...Mais s'ils voulaient revenir...

"- Si vous vous voulez..."

Tout content, Aylin eut un piaulement de joie et se serra un peu plus contre son frère, tout sourire.

"- Dis monsieur," demanda soudain le petit garçon, "tu connais le roi Arthur ?"

"- Le...le roi Arthur?"

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Oui ! Avec les chevaliers de la table ronde ! Tu connais ?"

Il sauta des genoux de DM parce que ne n'était pas pratique pour tenir la main de son frère.

"- Alors monsieur masque, tu sais toi ?"

Le chevalier du Cancer eut un léger sourire.

"- Death Mask seulement. Le "monsieur" c'est pas la peine. Et non je ne sais pas, désolé."

Aylin eut une petite moue déçue.

"- Oh. Tant pis. Mais on pourra quand même revenir voir ta fleur Dé...dè...déceuhmasque ?"

"- Hmmm...Mais dans ce cas, "Masque" ça sera plus simple pour le moment."

Saga faillit en rester comme deux ronds de flancs. Voir DM sourire pour de vrai était... choquant...

Kasen sourit au chevalier du Cancer.

"- D'accord Masque ! On va t'appeler comme ça alors !"

Saga vint poser une main sur la tête de chaque petit.

"- Nous allons y aller les enfants ? On a encore pas mal de maisons à visiter..."

Kasen tira sur la manche de DM

"- Attends ! Dis Masque, c'est quoi les trucs par terre ?"

Le chevalier du Cancer se figea.

Que répondre à des enfants ? "Le visage de mes victimes avant que je ne leur porte le coup fatal." ? Non, impossible...

Il cherchait désespérément quoi leur répondre, quand Kanon vint à son secours.

"- Ce sont des masques, tout simplement."

Le quatrième gardien donna à Kanon un regard de remerciement. C'était peu mais c'était déjà çà...

"- Des masques ! C'est pour ça que tu te fais appeler monsieur masque alors ?" Demanda Kasen alors qu'une idée germait sous son petit crâne d'enfant.

Saga coupa le petit.

"- On va y aller, les petits."

Soulagé sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Cancer eut un hochement de tête affirmatif.

"- Oui, c'est pour çà."

Kanon eut un petit sourire pour l'Italien qui le lui rendit, puis reprit la main d'Aylin.

"- On continue?"

Le petit tendit sa main libre à Saga pour qu'il le reprenne dans ses bras.

"- Au revoir Monsieur Masque !"

Saga l'assit à nouveau sur son bras.

"- A plus tard DM. Désolé pour le dérangement."

Ils étaient restés assez longtemps avec le Cancer.

"- Vous...vous m'avez pas dérangé." lâcha finalement l'Italien, un peu gêné.

"- Au revoir monsieur masque !" lança à son tour Aylin. "Tu oublies pas de finir ta jolie fleur hein ? On reviendra la voir !" affirma-t-il, plus confiant que jamais, en faisant un signe de la main au chevalier.

Il était tout comme son frère perché dans les bras d'un grand jumeau.

Timide et un peu gêné, le Cancer rendit son signe à l'enfant.

Kasen agita lui aussi la main.

"- Au revoir !"


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4

Saga porta son petit fardeau à l'extérieur, imité par son frère.

"- Alors, il a été gentil hein ?"

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Oui ! Mais il a l'air tout malheureux..."

"- C'est vrai, on dirait qu'il était tout triste..." confirma Aylin, le nez bas.

Kanon lui caressa la tête de sa main libre.

"- C'est vrai...mais il a souri quand vous êtes allés lui parler, tu as vu ?"

"- Tu...tu crois ?"

"- Mais oui je le crois. Il était très content que vous n'ayez pas peur de lui. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera content si vous revenez le voir..."

Kasen s'agita un peu dans les bras de Saga et faillit tomber. Il ne du son maintient qu'à la poigne du chevalier qui le rapprocha de son frère.

"- Ne t'agite pas comme ça !" Le gronda-t-il.

Kasen passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou.

"- S'il est malheureux, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas de frère ! Je suis sûr!"

Kanon ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils étaient si mignons...si innocents...

"- Tu as sans doute raison. C'est plus simple d'avoir quelqu'un quand on est triste..."

"- Oui. Mais Saga a raison Kasen, il ne faut pas que tu bouges comme ça sinon tu pourrais tomber et te faire très mal..." plaida Aylin.

Kasen se calma immédiatement.

"- Oui mon Aylin. Tu as raison..." Il repassa un bras autour du cou de Saga pour bien se tenir. "On va voir qui maintenant ?"

"- Le chevalier du Lion. Vous allez bien l'aimer je pense. Il est gentil comme Aldébaran."

"- Pour l'instant, y a pas de méchant. C'est bien ici."

A cet instant, Kanon ne put qu'admirer la parfaite logique du petit Aylin...

"- C'est bien en effet. Vous serez heureux..." Sourit Saga en mettant le pied sur la dernière volée de marche qui les séparait de l'entrée du temple.

"- Bon, alors il est passé où lui encore ?"

"- Probablement avec son frère..."

"- Il est comme nous ?"

"- Non 'lin," raccourcit machinalement le cadet des gémeaux, "Il a un grand frère."

"- Mais moi aussi j'ai un grand frère. Et toi tu es soit un grand frère soit un petit frère !"

"- Oui mais eux, plusieurs années les séparent. Ils ne sont pas nés en même temps."

"- Oh..."

D'évidence, l'enfant était perplexe.

Et vu sa tête, il n'avait jamais dû croiser de frères et soeurs non jumeaux à l'orphelinat...

Saga prit le temps de fureter dans le temple.

"- Bon, Et bien ils doivent être chez le Sagittaire... Autant continuer chez Shaka..." Il remonta une fois encore Kasen dans ses bras. "Mais comment fais-tu pour glisser comme ça ?"

L'enfant pouffa

"- Je sais pas!"

"- Moi je sais, tu es trop maigre !"

"- Non il est pas maigre mon grand frère il est très fort !" défendit le cadet.

Saga sourit au petit garçon si loyal pour son grand frère.

"- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas fort, 'Lin. Je dis juste qu'il est tout maigre. Et toi aussi... Il va vite falloir vous remplumer pour être aussi fort que nous."

Ces deux gosses étaient finalement un cadeau magnifique...

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le temple de la Vierge après une petite montée. Pour les petits çà allait bien plus vite de se faire porter ! Même si Saga trouvait étonnant que personne ne leur ait encore fait de remarque...

Parfaitement synchronisé avec son jumeau, Kanon posa le pied dans le sixième temple en même temps que lui.

"- Shaka ?" appela-t-il.

Le cosmos de l'Hindou se déploya un tout petit peu, juste assez pour inviter les Gémeaux à entrer.

Assit comme à son habitude sur son lotus tout neuf (le précédent avait finit comme sa maison à l'état de gravas carbonisés), les yeux clos, le chevalier méditait.

Les grands Gémeaux portant les petits jumeaux s'avancèrent dans le temple.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir le chevalier de la Vierge, installé au dessus de son lotus...

Aussitôt, Aylin ouvrit de grands yeux. Et s'accrocha un peu plus à Kanon.

"- Il...il flotte ?"

Un frémissement amusé glissa sur les lèvres de Saga.

"- Oui, il flotte grâce a son cosmos...On vous expliquera plus tard." Coupa le chevalier lorsque Kasen voulu poser la question.

"- Alors lui c'est pas une dame non plus !" le petit garçon avait bien retenu la leçon. "Tu me fais descendre s'il te plait monsieur ?" Celle de ne pas s'agiter aussi il l'avait bien apprise.

Aylin ouvrit la bouche pour demander aussi mais Kanon l'avait déposé à terre en même temps que son frère.

"- Et pas de "monsieur" avec nous Kasen." lui rappela gentiment Kanon.

Aylin brûlait d'aller voir le monsieur flottant. Il était peut être magicien...

La main de son petit frère toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne, Kasen se rapprocha du chevalier, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait été devant DM.

"- Bonjour monsieur. Moi je suis Kasen. Et mon petit frère c'est Aylin."

Shaka quitta sa position de méditation pour reprendre pied sur le sol.

Kasen ne pu retenir un "ouaaaaah ! Tu brilles monsieur !" fasciné.

Le chevalier d'or s'agenouilla devant les enfants.

"- Bonjour, ne m'appelez pas monsieur mais Shaka les enfants."

"- Peut être mais tu brilles quand même monsieur Shaka. Et tu flottes aussi. T'es magicien ?" demanda Aylin, en toute innocence.

Kanon pouffa et fit un effort méritoire pour ne pas franchement éclater de rire.

Ces enfants étaient juste merveilleux...

Shaka eut un petit rire. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent mais ces petits étaient vraiment étonnants.

"- Non les enfants. Je ne suis pas magicien. Juste un chevalier parmi les autres."

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais on a pas vu les autres flotter ni briller !" Protesta le petit sans s'étonner d'avoir pu voir le cosmos du chevalier d'or.

"- C'est parce que les autres ne méditaient pas." Expliqua patiemment Shaka.

"- Oh...Alors quand on médite on flotte et on brille ?" Aylin se tourna vers son grand frère. "Tu crois qu'on pourrait flotter nous aussi grand frère?"

Kasen haussa les épaules.

"- Je sais pas, faut voir..." Il releva le nez. "Pourquoi t'as les yeux fermés monsieur, t'es aveugle ?"

S'en fut trop pour Saga qui éclata de rire.

Ces deux gosses étaient trop innocents pour leur propre bien. COMMENT allaient-ils en faire des chevaliers d'or ?

Aylin pencha légèrement la tête de coté.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Saga riait comme ça. Ils n'avaient rien dit de drôle pourtant...

Mais bon, les grands faisaient parfois des trucs bizarres alors...

Il reporta son attention sur Shaka.

"- Tu crois que tu pourrais nous apprendre à flotter ?"

Le chevalier de la Vierge sourit aux enfants.

"- Bien sur, si vos maîtres sont d'accord, je pourrais toujours essayer...Et pour répondre à ta question petit Kasen, je ne suis pas aveugle mais garder les yeux fermés me permet de me concentrer davantage."

Lentement, Shaka ouvrit les yeux, gardant fermement la bride sur son cosmos. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de réveils qu'il avait bousillé au saut du lit en ouvrant les yeux de façon trop rapide et sans contrôle. A chaque fois, une bouffé de cosmos négociait le pauvre objet.

"- Wahouu ! T'as des beaux yeux !" Lâcha Kasen sans réfléchir. "Presque aussi jolis que ceux de mon 'Lin !"

Aylin confirma d'un hochement de tête.

"- Tu devrais les laisser ouvert pour que tout le monde puisse les voir : ils sont presque aussi beau que ceux de mon Kasen !"

La Vierge ne pu s'empêcher de rosir légèrement.

"- Voyons..."

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'il avait de beaux yeux.

Hilare, Saga vint passer un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

"- Pourquoi je sens que d'ici quelques années le Sanctuaire sera entortillé autour du petit doigt de ces deux terreurs ?"

"- Parce que çà a déjà commencé sans doute..." souffla Kanon en retour avec un grand sourire.

Loin de ces considérations, Aylin affichait un grand sourire.

La main droite de son frère toujours dans sa main gauche, il souriait à Shaka. Il aimait déjà beaucoup le chevalier sans trop savoir pourquoi...

"- On pourra revenir te voir des fois ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Probablement avec n'importe quel autre enfant, Shaka aurait refusé. Il n'appréciait que peu qu'on le dérange dans sa méditation. Mais devant le regard brillant des deux petits, il ne pu leur refuser.

"- Bien sûr. Mais avec la permission de vos maîtres d'accord ?"

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Oui monsieur Shaka ! Et on sera sages promis !"

"- Oui, on te laissera flotter sans faire de bruit !" confirma Aylin plein de bonne volonté.

Il se tourna alors vers les Gémeaux.

"- On continue de monter les escaliers ?" Il s'adressa ensuite à son grand frère. "On marche cette fois mon Kasen ?"

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Oui mon 'lin ! On marche !"

Et docilement, il vint reprendre la main de Saga.

"- On y va ?"

Saga soupira. Ces deux gosses étaient adorables. Comment leur refuser quoi que ce soit."

"- On y va, on y va... Shaka..." Il salua la Vierge d'un signe de tête.

Kanon salua de la même façon le sixième gardien comme Aylin venait glisser sa petite main dans la sienne avec son grand sourire tranquille.

Il la prit en rendant son sourire à l'enfant. Finalement, peu à peu, ils avaient commencé à gagner la confiance des petits Gémeaux semblait-il. Les enfants semblaient nettement plus détendus qu'à leur visite de la première maison, et semblaient même y prendre plaisir.

C'était une bonne chose. Excellente même. Et il préférait largement voir les enfants poser des questions et s'intéresser que rester tremblants dans leurs jambes à craindre tout le monde...

La petite troupe sortit de la maison de la Vierge pour monter les escaliers les séparant du temple suivant.

"- Y a qui après ?" Demanda Kasen, curieux de rencontrer tous ces gens finalement gentils.

"- Le Temple de la Balance. Mais il est vide"

"- Y a pas de chevalier de la Balance ? HA ! On a oublié de demander pour la table ronde!" Protesta soudain l'enfant.

"- Oui, et peut-être qu'il connaissait lui..." souffla tristement Aylin.

"- Je ne pense pas..." expliqua Kanon. "Mais au pire nous lui demanderons en redescendant...d'accord ?"

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- D'accord !"

Il s'agita un peu. A marcher simplement, il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Aussi se mit-il à sauter de marche en marche à pieds joints.

Aussitôt son frère l'imita, tout content. C'était plus drôle de monter les escaliers comme çà, et puis avec les grands jumeaux pour les rattraper, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber et se faire mal!

Finalement, c'était peut-être pas si mal ici, même s'il n'y avait pas de maman...

Bon, personne ne connaissait l'histoire du roi Arthur mais il restait encore des gens à voir, et peut-être que l'un d'entre eux la connaîtrait...

Kasen finit par s'ennuyer de sauter sur les marches. Il aurait bien voulu courir un peu mais on les tenait...

Il soupira.

"- Tu t'ennuies ?" Finit par demander Saga.

"- Un peu." Avoua le gosse.

Kanon lâcha la main d'Aylin.

"- Et bien courrez devant si vous voulez, mais attendez-nous bien devant la maison, d'accord ?"

Même si elle était vide, mieux valait rester prudent.

Kasen lâcha la main de Saga.

"- Ouais ! Allez vient 'Lin."

Et sans attendre, il se mit à grimper les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Il avait besoin de se dépenser un peu.

Le chevalier d'or retint un petit sourire.

"- On les dépasse ?"

Ils n'auraient pas de mal à les dépasser et les attendre sur les marches du palais de la Balance sans se faire remarquer.

Kanon haussa un sourcil, un sourire de blâme amusé posé sur ses traits.

"- Ne sommes-nous pas censés être des adultes Sa'?

"- Ha bon ? Qui a osé dire une bêtise pareille ?" Sourit l'aîné des Gémeaux, les yeux brillants de plaisir tout enfantin.

"- Gamin va !" sourit le cadet en prenant la main de son frère, prêt à filer aussi vite que lui, dès qu'il lui ferait signe.

Saga prit juste le temps de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de son frère.

"- Merci !"

Il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans avoir besoin d'armure, la main de son frère serrée dans la sienne.

Aylin eut un piaulement surpris et se raccrocha à son frère comme un gros coup de vent manqua le faire tomber.

"- J'aime pas les courants d'air ici..."

Kasen tint son petit frère contre lui.

"- Moi non plus ! Sont méchants le vent..." Il se retourna pour voir où étaient les adultes mais les marches tournaient aussi ne les voyaient ils pas. "Allez, viens. On continue. On va arriver avant eux, ils sont super loin derrière !"

"- Oui, on va gagner la course !"

Et sans attendre, Aylin se mit à grimper les marches en compagnie de son jumeau, sa main toujours serrée dans la sienne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Tu sais mon Kasen, je crois qu'on sera bien ici..."

"- Je crois aussi" Confirma le petit garçon "ils sont un peu bizarre les gens. Mais ils sont gentils"

Ils coururent encore une petite dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver, hors d'haleine, devant le temple de la Balance.

Kasen sursauta.

Les deux grands jumeaux étaient déjà là !

"- Mais y sont venus d'où ?"

Ils ne les avaient pas vus les dépasser !

Aylin lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"- Mais...mais comment vous avez fait...?" demanda-t-il, un peu déçu d'avoir perdu leur petite course.

Saga quitta le bord de statue sur lequel il s'était assit.

"- Et bien on a couru. Juste qu'on est plus rapide que vous, c'est tout."

Kasen fit la moue.

"- C'est pas juste."

"- Non c'est pas normal ! On vous a pas vu passer !" persista Aylin. "Par où vous êtes venus?

"- Par le même chemin que vous." expliqua Kanon. "Mais nous sommes passés si vite que vous ne nous avez pas vu..."

"- Ben çà, c'est pas possible !" persista l'enfant.

Kasen approuva son petit frère.

"- Personne peut aller aussi vite ! Sinon, vous seriez aux jeux olympiques !"

"- Voui ! Et même que vous gagnerez toutes les médailles !"

Saga décida que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour montrer quelques petites choses aux petits.

"- Venez..."

Il les entraîna jusqu'au bord du temple entouré de gros rochers.

Sans aucune difficulté apparente, il souleva un morceau de plusieurs tonnes avant de le repousser à quelques mètres.

"- C'est ça être un chevalier d'Athéna. Avoir des capacités au-delà de celles des hommes normaux. Et les utiliser pour le bien commun et la protection de notre déesse..."

Kasen se serra contre son frère.

Saga faisait PEUR !

Guère plus rassuré, Aylin ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite avant qu'un son n'en sorte.

Et ses premiers mots ne furent pas vraiment ceux qu'il aurait voulu prononcer...

"- N-nous aussi, on devra porter des gros cailloux ?"

Parce que c'était bien ça qu'avait dit Saga non ?

"- Pendant votre entraînement, oui. Mais pas avant longtemps. Vous êtes trop petits et trop menus pour çà. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que vous avez à faire, c'est vous remplumer. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard."

Le chevalier eut un petit sourire.

"- Et puis ne vous en faites pas. Pour soulever des rochers de cette taille, je n'ai pas réussi avant d'avoir au moins dix ou douze ans..."

Kasen avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Mais c'est pas normal ! Un gens normal il fait pas ça !"

Aylin ne put qu'acquiescer véhémentement de la tête, serré contre son frère. C'était trop bizarre çà !

Kanon s'avança à son tour.

"- Nous savons bien que c'est étrange mais...ces pouvoirs, nous les avons gagnés pendant notre entraînement. Et c'est avec eux que Saga a gagné son armure. Et...nous nous en servons pour protéger notre temple et notre Déesse." tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Il savait que c'était étrange, mais il ne voyait pas de meilleure explication...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Finalement, plus timide que jamais, Aylin reprit la parole.

"- Co...comment vous avez fait ? Pour venir...avant nous...?"

Saga s'accroupit devant les petits pour avoir les yeux au même niveau que les siens.

"- On a couru. Simplement, comme on a couru très vite, vous ne nous avez pas vu. Au mieux, vous n'avez du sentir qu'un gros coup de vent."

"- Ha oui çà on a sentit !" Remarqua Kasen, toujours étroitement serré contre son frère.

"- Même que j'ai failli tomber !" protesta Aylin, un peu vexé.

Saga s'excusa.

"- On ne voulait pas vous faire tomber les petits. Promis. On voulait juste arriver avant vous."

Il se redressa pour tendre sa main à Kasen.

"- On continue ? Il n'y a personne chez la Balance mais il reste encore pas mal de temples à faire."

Et le soleil avant bien entamé sa courbe descendante.

Kanon vint tendre la main à Aylin.

Le petit hésita mais finalement la prit.

"- Vous nous ferez pas de mal hein..?"

"- Jamais." Promis Saga. "On a été à votre place il y a des années. On ne vous fera pas ce que notre maître nous a fait à nous..."

Que Shion ne compte pas sur lui pour promouvoir une lutte de tous les instants entre les jumeaux. Une saine émulation, oui. Une rancoeur jalouse comme ils avaient fini par s'y vautrer, jamais plus !

Aylin réfléchit un moment, avant de retrouver son grand sourire.

"- Pourquoi y a personne dans cette maison là?

"- Le locataire des lieux habite en Chine. Il ne vient que rarement ici." Expliqua Saga. "Et c'est aussi bien" ajouta-t-il in petto.

Il avait toujours l'impression désagréable de n'être qu'un gosse devant le vieux maître. Et la sensation était plus que désagréable.

"- La Chine ? Il vit avec plein de nounours noir et blanc alors !"

Saga gloussa doucement.

"- Oui, on peut dire ça oui... Quoique je ne sais pas s'il y a des pandas aux cinq pics. Il faudra lui demander quand il viendra. Ou à son élève."

Kasen réfléchit un peu.

"- Il mange du chien aussi ? Et du chat ?"

Le chevalier d'or verdit un peu.

"- Cà je ne sais pas non plus..." Manger du chien ?

Déesse, qu'est ce que ces enfants avaient dans le crâne !

Kanon secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non, pas de risque, il ne mange ni de chien ni de chat."

Ils traversèrent le temple de la Balance, et recommencèrent à monter les marches pour se rendre au temple du Scorpion.

"- On va voir qui maintenant ?"

"- Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion."

"- C'est quoi un Scorpion ?"

"- C'est une petite bête qui pique." Expliqua Saga en soulevant Kasen à bout de bras pour lui faire monter cinq ou six marches à la fois.

"- Une petite bête ?"

"- Comme un insecte mais pas tout à fait."

"- Ho..." L'enfant ne voyait pas du tout à quoi pouvait ressembler un Scorpion mais...

"- Cà a plusieurs pattes et des pinces. Et un dard aussi. Cà pique et c'est empoisonné." expliqua t-il.

Kanon qui suivait naturellement les gestes de son aîné, pour ne pas forcer les enfants à se lâcher la main.

"- Il va nous piquer alors ?"

"- Non, non...Lui il ne pique que les méchants qui viendraient ici. Et il n'y en a pas beaucoup."

"- Juste des bronzes stupides" Grogna Saga à mi-voix.

"- C'est quoi des bronzes stupides ?"

"- J'avais pas dit ça pour qu'on m'entende, Kasen."

"- Mais tu l'as dit pourtant." soutint Aylin.

"- Il n'a pas tort..." siffla Kanon, un demi-sourire aux lèvres...

"- Et bien j'aurais du parler moins fort." Expliqua Saga avant de détourner la conversation. "Nous arrivons..."

Kasen lui jeta un regard par en dessous.

"- Faut pas essayer de pas nous répondre monsieur !"

"- Ce n'est pas faut Kasen, mais tu n'es pas censé l'appeler "monsieur" non plus..." expliqua Kanon.

Le petit fit la moue.

"- Ben on doit vous appeler comment alors ?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait bizarre d'appeler les Gémeaux par leur prénom.

"- Par nos prénoms." trancha Kanon. Il eut un sourire canaille. "On verra si vous avez le droit de nous appeler "monsieur" le jour où arriverez à nous différencier..."

Kasen renifla, très fier de lui.

"- Mais çà c'est pas dur ! Saga il est à gauche et Kanon il est à droite ! Comme 'Lin et moi !"

Saga ne pu retenir un petit rire.

"- Voyons Kasen. On ne reste pas collé tous les deux comme des mouches sur une tartine !"

"- Mais...on est pas des mouches nous !" protesta Aylin !

"- Ce n'était qu'une expression." Expliqua Saga. "Bon...Trouver Milo maintenant..." Le Scorpion passait son temps à courir à droite à gauche. "MILO ?"

Kasen leva le nez vers Kanon.

"- Mais c'est une île çà Milo. C'est pas un nom de gens !"

"- Et bien si tu vois, il s'appelle comme çà. Ses parents aimaient peut-être beaucoup cette île ?"

"- Il les a connu ?" demanda aussitôt Aylin.

"- Non. Aucun de nous ici n'a connu ses parents. Nous sommes tous orphelins."

"- Oh..."

"- Comme nous alors..." Murmura doucement Kasen.

"- Oui, comme vous...Mais les chevaliers sont une grande famille. Et les ors plus encore. Et vous en faites partie maintenant..." Ajouta Saga. "Bon...Où est cet arachnide stupide maintenant ?"

"- Et qui est-ce que tu traites d'arachnide stupide, la moitié de siamois..." ronronna Milo un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Toi, chevalier lubrique !" Répliqua immédiatement Saga, amusé. "Tu as l'air bien trop content de toi. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Kasen leva le nez vers le nouveau venu. Le monsieur semblait jeune. Enfin...pas physiquement. Physiquement, il faisait presque aussi vieux que les autres. Mais dans ses façons de faire il faisait presque aussi enfant que lui.

Le petit garçon serra la main de son frère.

"- T'as vu ? Il a l'air tout fou"

"- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il fait des bêtises !" s'amusa Aylin, tout sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap5

Saga s'accroupit à coté des enfants.

"- Ces gosses sont de magnifiques juges de caractères..."

Milo eut un petit reniflement.

"- Mouais, on verra bien..." Le Scorpion s'accroupit devant eux. "C'est donc vous les terreurs qui avez déclaré que 'phro est une maman de contes de fées..."

Kasen sourit au nouveau venu.

"- Mais il est joli comme une vraie dame le monsieur ! " L'enfant se rappela ses manières. "Je m'appelle Kasen. Et ça c'est mon frère à moi Aylin. Et on est tous les deux alors faut pas nous séparer !" Prévint-il.

On ne savait jamais avec les grands.

"- Personne ne va vous séparer." Rassura Saga pour la énième fois.

"- Non, çà c'est certain, personne ne fera une idiotie pareille." rassura Milo à son tour, très sérieux. "Un imbécile a voulu le faire une fois avec d'autres jumeaux ici."

"- Et ?" s'intéressa aussitôt Aylin.

"- Et çà s'est très mal passé ! Alors vous pouvez être sûrs que tous les chevaliers d'ors chasseront quiconque voudrait vous faire la même chose." sourit le chevalier du Scorpion.

Aylin l'observa un moment.

"- Toi, je suis sûr que tu connais pas les chevaliers de la table ronde."

Milo haussa un sourcil.

Il fallait les suivre ces bambins !

"- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça...?"

"- Paske c'est les grands qui connaissent bien. Toi t'es pas un grand."

Kasen approuva.

"- Ouais, toi t'es pas un vrai grand ! T'es grand dehors mais dedans t'es comme nous !"

Saga ne pu retenir un petit rire bas.

"- Ces gosses sont des génies..." Il caressa les cheveux de Kasen. "Milo a le même âge que Shaka, Mu et Aldébaran. Mais contrairement à eux, il fait encore beaucoup de bêtises... Heureusement, on a quelqu'un qui sait comment l'empêcher de faire trop d'idioties..."

Milo rougit aussitôt.

"- Et bien je fais peut-être des bêtises, mais moi je connais le roi Arthur !" déclara le chevalier du Scorpion, plus puérile que jamais.

Immédiatement, Kasen lui jeta un regard ravi.

"- Waaaah ! Tu connais ! T'es foooort !"

Saga calma immédiatement les ardeurs du petit.

"- Ne le félicite pas trop Kasen. Sinon il va être encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'est déjà." Mais le ton était ouvertement affectueux.

"- Mais il connaît le roi Arthur et pas vous." constata Aylin. Il se retourna vers le Scorpion. "Et tu connais l'histoire ?"

"- Euh...il habite dans un château et il a des chevaliers et...et une table. Ronde ! C'est çà ?"

"- Oui ! Et une épée !"

Saga se passa une main dans les cheveux. Où diable Milo avait-il pu entendre parler de çà ?

"- Camus ?" Murmura-t-il à son frère.

"- Je ne vois que çà..." souffla Kanon en retour.

"- Ben pour l'instant, c'est toi le plus fort !" Déclara Aylin. "T'es le seul qui connaît le roi Arthur."

Kasen approuva.

"- Ouais ! Tu flottes pas, t'es pas grand comme une montagne et t'es pas joli comme une fille mais toi tu SAIS !"

L'aîné des Gémeaux secoua la tête. Ces petits avaient une capacité étonnante pour réduire certaines choses à leur plus simple expression.

"- Voui, et même si tu fais pas des fleurs en bois, t'es fort quand même !"

Kasen approuva encore.

"- On pourra venir te voir des fois monsieur ? Tu voudra bien jouer avec nous ?"

"- Si vos maîtres sont d'accord, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez."

Milo sourit aux deux enfants. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces deux bambins feraient d'excellents chevaliers...

Content comme tout, Kasen retourna prendre la main de Saga.

"- Super ! On pourra venir hein !"

"- Si vous êtes sages et que vous travaillez bien, bien entendu."

"- OUAIS ! Merci Monsieur...Saga..."

Le chevalier lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Milo, nous allons t'abandonner, nous avons encore de la route avant d'arriver au sommet. »

Milo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"- Vous comptez monter jusqu'au palais du vi...du pope ?" se rattrapa-t-il en masquant son rire par une petite toux.

Saga le foudroya du regard. Même s'il partageait son sentiment, ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire. Surtout devant des enfants.

"- Oui, autant qu'il voit de près ce qu'il nous a confié..." Un peu sadique, il sourit méchamment. "Et puis si çà se passe bien, il pensera peut-être à coller des apprentis à tous les ors qui n'en ont pas…"

Milo pâlit un peu.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout capable d'élever un enfant, et encore moins avoir un apprenti !

"- Oui et bien...ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée..."

Sadique jusqu'au bout, Saga insista.

"- Au pire tu n'aurais qu'à demander de l'aide à Camus. Il a déjà élevé deux gamins, il sait bien jouer les mamans à présent..."

Kasen s'éclaira.

"- Y a une maman ici ?"

"- Non, juste Camus, un chevalier qui a déjà eu deux élèves..."

Kanon caressa les cheveux des petits.

Ils n'étaient avec eux que depuis quelques heures, mais il les aimait déjà beaucoup...

"- On continue ? Il nous reste encore quatre maisons plus le palais à visiter..."

Un peu déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de maman, Kasen hocha quand même la tête.

Il se bouina contre son frère pour un câlin. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils auraient une maman et un papa quand les gens étaient venus les chercher à l'orphelinat.

Saga tapota l'épaule d'un Milo visiblement pas rassuré.

"- Fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais."

"- Oui, et tu donnes de faux espoirs aussi..." souffla le Scorpion en voyant la mine dépitée des deux enfants.

Aylin cajolait son grand frère et lui faisait de gros baisers sur les joues.

"- Moi je suis quand même là mon Kasen...et puis, on a jamais eu de maman à l'orphelinat alors...alors on se débrouillera ici aussi, tu verras mon Kasen..."

Désolé, Saga se frappa mentalement pour sa bêtise.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule des petits.

"- Ne vous en faites pas les petits. Vous avez deux grands frères maintenant. Et une tripotée de tontons..."

Kasen leva le nez du cou de son frère.

"- T'es sûr hein ? Même si vous nous avez pas choisit avec Kanon ?"

Aussitôt Kanon s'accroupit devant les enfants.

"- Bien sûr que nous sommes sûrs. Et puis...est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres jumeaux à l'orphelinat?"

Kasen secoua la tête.

"- Nan. Même qu'on avait très peur que des gens veuillent pas nous prendre tous les deux..."

Saga leur sourit.

"- Tu vois, on aurait voulu aucuns autres petits garçons que vous deux."

"- Exactement. Parce que nous, on n'aurait choisi que des jumeaux, alors on vous aurait forcément choisis, vous. Surtout avec des yeux aussi beaux et des frimousses comme les vôtres..." confirma Kanon en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

Un peu rassuré, Kasen quitta l'étreinte de son petit frère mais sans jamais lâcher sa main. Il avait tellement l'habitude de tout faire d'une seule main de toute façon.

"- Sûr ?"

"- Sûr poussin."

"- Bon... On va voir qui maintenant ?"

"- Les frères Lion et Sagittaire. Le plus jeune est aussi dépendant de son aîné que moi de Kanon..." S'amusa Saga.

"- Mais ils ne sont pas comme nous." se rappela Aylin. "C'est çà ?"

"- C'est exactement çà oui. Allons en route. A plus tard Milo."

"- A plus tard. Et surveillez les bien surtout !" confia-t-il aux petits garçons.

Kasen hocha la tête. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, mais il avait déjà adopté les deux adultes et si Milo lui disait de bien s'occuper d'eux, et bien il les surveillerait presque aussi bien qu'il surveillait son petit frère.

"- Promis !"

Saga reprit Kasen dans ses bras.

"- On est un peu en retard" expliqua-t-il

L'enfant passa son bras libre autour de son cou.

"- Au revoir tonton Milo !"

"- Au revoir, à bientôt !" conclut Aylin en s'accrochant à Kanon. "Aller, on va vite maintenant!"

"- Vite ? Très bien."

Saga offrit sa main à son frère.

Autant courir non ? Mais pas trop vite pour ne pas faire de mal aux petits.

Kanon eut un petit hochement de tête affirmatif et prit la main tendue.

"- Vous êtes bien accrochés ?"

Kasen se colla un peu plus à Saga mais sans jamais lâcher son frère.

"- Voui ! 'Lyn ?"'

"- Moi je me tiens bien !" déclara le cadet, son bras libre solidement ancré au cou de Kanon.

Saga donna le signe du départ.

Ce n'était qu'un jogging mais bien plus rapide que ce qu'aurait pu courir les enfants, mais pas assez pour leur faire du mal.

"- Tout va bien ?"

Un peu intimidé par la course, Kasen hocha la tête, la main de son jumeau toujours serrée dans la sienne.

"- Si ça ne va pas dites-le surtout." souffla Kanon à son tour.

Il ne leur fallut que deux minutes pour rejoindre le temple du Sagittaire.

"- Alors ? Vous avez aimé le voyage ?" demanda Kanon une fois qu'ils furent arrêtés.

Un peu déboussolé, Kasen s'accrocha un peu plus à Saga.

"- Vous allez vite..."

Saga le rassura.

"- On ira moins vite alors."

"- Et puis quand vous vous serez entraînés, vous pourrez aller aussi vite, et même plus."

"- On pourra faire la course ?" demanda Aylin. "Avec vous ?"

"- Bien sûr pourquoi pas. Mais il ne faudra pas que vous alliez trop vite. On est vieux alors faudra pas nous battre de trop loin..."

"- Mais non !" rit aussitôt le cadet des quatre, vous êtes pas vieux ! Vous êtes juste grands !"

Kasen approuva.

"- Vous vous êtes pas comme le grand moisit !"

"- Voui ! Lui-même ses cheveux sont tous verts ! Comme du vieux fromage pas bon..."

L'aîné des Gémeaux ne pu même pas les gronder.

"- Evitez de lui dire en face, vous le rendriez malheureux d'accord ? Shion est vieux, mais ce n'est jamais agréable quand on vous le fait remarquer."

"- Ah ? C'est malheureux des fois les vieux gens ?

"- Quand ils sont tout seuls et qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils sont vieux oui. Parce que tous leurs amis sont déjà morts depuis longtemps."

Kasen eut un petit soupir tristoune.

"- Mais il a plus d'amis du tout ?"

"- Juste un, mais il est pas là souvent."

"- C'est...le monsieur qui habite avec les pandas ?"

Kanon eut un sourire.

Et ils étaient intelligents en plus de çà...

"- Oui c'est lui. Alors il faut être gentil avec Shion, parce qu'il est très souvent tout seul. Un peu comme Death Mask."

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Promis ! On sera gentil, même s'il a un bonnet bizarre et très moche !"

Saga ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

"- Ce n'est pas un bonnet. C'est un casque qui représente sa fonction de Pope. Il est lourd mais on s'y fait..."

"- Ah ? Comment tu sais ?

"- Je l'ai porté pendant quelques années."

"- Ah ? Toi aussi tu as été plop ?"

"- Pope. Oui, un certain temps. Mais c'était prévu."

Le sujet était encore assez sensible.

Kanon serra doucement la main de son aîné, à défaut de pouvoir faire plus.

Il était tellement désolé...

"- Ne t'en fais pas Sa'..." Il serra encore sa main. "Allons, les deux frères nous attendent !"

Saga sourit tristement à son jumeau. Il culpabilisait tellement pour ce qu'il avait fait...Ce qu'il lui avait fait...

"- Oui... Tu as raison petit frère..."

Il se secoua pour entrer dans le Temple du Sagittaire.

"- Y a quelqu'un ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Hmmm...On dirait Aioros çà..."

"- Aioros ?"

"- Oui Aylin, c'est l'aîné. Et Aiolia est le cadet..."

"- Ils ont des noms bizarres !"

Saga entra dans le Temple.

"- Bonjour Aioros. Ton frère est là aussi ?"

Le Gémeau était toujours très mal à l'aise devant le Sagittaire. Il l'avait fait assassiner des années avant, alors même que le chevalier était son meilleur ami à l'époque.

"- Nous avons fait le tour des maisons mais on ne l'a pas trouvé chez lui alors..."

"- Oui oui il est ici Kanon. Et Saga...combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que je t'en veux pas ?" Il se retourna et mis ses mains en porte voix. "AIOLIA ! DE LA VISITE !"

Saga resta quand même en retrait.

Lorsque le jeune Lion rejoint son frère, il lâcha la main de Kasen pour reculer derrière son frère.

Un peu étonné, Kasen se présenta quand même comme un grand.

"- Bonjour ! Je suis Kasen et çà c'est mon petit frère Aylin !" Il observa les deux frères.

"- Vous êtes vraiment frères ? Vous vous ressemblez pas !"

"- Tu crois mon Kasen ? Ils ont les même boucles près des oreilles..." observa Aylin, toujours attentif au détail. "Ils se ressemblent un peu quand même..."

"- Pas beaucoup quand même. En plus ils sont vieux !"

Aiolia protesta un peu.

"- Hé ! Non mais vous pourriez montrer un peu de respect quand même !"

Aussitôt Aylin vint se protéger derrière son grand frère comme Kanon fronçait les sourcils.

"- Ce ne sont que des enfants Aiolia..."

"- Justement, c'est à cet âge là qu'il faut leur apprendre les bonnes manières."

Kasen foudroya le chevalier d'or du regard.

"- Arrête de faire peur à mon petit frère ! Grande brute !"

Saga ne pu retenir un petit sourire.

"- Du calme Kasen... Du calme..."

"- Oui... Tu as raison petit frère..."

Il se secoua pour entrer dans le Temple du Sagittaire.

"- Y a quelqu'un ?"

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Hmmm...On dirait Aioros çà..."

"- Aioros ?"

"- Oui Aylin, c'est l'aîné. Et Aiolia est le cadet..."

"- Ils ont des noms bizarres !"

Saga entra dans le Temple.

"- Bonjour Aioros. Ton frère est là aussi ?"

Le Gémeau était toujours très mal à l'aise devant le Sagittaire. Il l'avait fait assassiner des années avant, alors même que le chevalier était son meilleur ami à l'époque.

"- Nous avons fait le tour des maisons mais on ne l'a pas trouvé chez lui alors..."

"- Oui oui il est ici Kanon. Et Saga...combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que je t'en veux pas ?" Il se retourna et mis ses mains en porte voix. "AIOLIA ! DE LA VISITE !"

Saga resta quand même en retrait.

Lorsque le jeune Lion rejoint son frère, il lâcha la main de Kasen pour reculer derrière son frère.

Un peu étonné, Kasen se présenta quand même comme un grand.

"- Bonjour ! Je suis Kasen et çà c'est mon petit frère Aylin !" Il observa les deux frères.

"- Vous êtes vraiment frères ? Vous vous ressemblez pas !"

"- Tu crois mon Kasen ? Ils ont les même boucles près des oreilles..." observa Aylin, toujours attentif au détail. "Ils se ressemblent un peu quand même..."

"- Pas beaucoup quand même. En plus ils sont vieux !"

Aiolia protesta un peu.

"- Hé ! Non mais vous pourriez montrer un peu de respect quand même !"

Aussitôt Aylin vint se protéger derrière son grand frère comme Kanon fronçait les sourcils.

"- Ce ne sont que des enfants Aiolia..."

"- Justement, c'est à cet âge là qu'il faut leur apprendre les bonnes manières."

Kasen foudroya le chevalier d'or du regard.

"- Arrête de faire peur à mon petit frère ! Grande brute !"

Saga ne pu retenir un petit sourire.

"- Du calme Kasen... Du calme..."

"- N-non, j'ai pas peur mon Kasen, parce que tu es là." sourit Aylin avant de déposer un gros bisou sur la joue de son grand frère. "C'est toi le plus fort du monde entier alors il peut rien m'arriver quand tu es avec moi..."

Aioros s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des enfants.

"- C'est vrai çà ? Ton frère est vraiment très fort ?"

"- Oh oui ! Il peut jamais rien m'arriver de mal quand je suis avec lui parce qu'il me protège toujours !"

"- Ho. Mais toi, tu n'aurais pas envie de devenir fort ?"

"- Ben...pourquoi faire ?"

"- Mais pour protéger ton grand frère, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal..."

Le petit enfant pencha la tête sur le coté, intrigué.

"- Tu crois que je pourrais ?"

"- Bien sûr. Kanon et Saga seront là pour vous apprendre."

Toujours à moitié caché derrière son jumeau, Saga tressaillit. Les paroles du Sagittaire lui renvoyaient une fois de plus le mal qu'il avait fait à son jumeau. Même s'il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, çà faisait mal...

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais moi je veux pas que mon 'lyn il devienne fort ! Paske pour devenir fort il va se faire mal et je veux pas que mon 'lyn ai mal !"

Aiolia renifla.

"- De toute façon, un seul aura une armure alors...Tant mieux si vous êtes pas obligés de vous entretuer pour l'avoir. Ca changera."

"- Aiolia !" grondèrent en chœur Kanon et Aioros, mécontents tous les deux.

"- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles à ces enfants voyons !"

Mais l'intervention du Sagittaire arrivait trop tard. Déjà, de grosses larmes apparaissaient dans les yeux d'Aylin.

"- Mais...mais je...je v-veux pas...pas faire...de mal à mon...mon grand frère !"

Aiolia avait tressaillit sous la voix coléreuse de son grand frère.

Il n'aimait pas quand son grand frère était en colère contre lui, mais il n'aimait pas non plus quand on venait l'embêter quand il passait du temps avec lui. C'était son grand frère à lui et ils avaient du temps à rattraper !

D'autant plus lorsque c'était les Gémeaux qui venaient les ennuyer.

Kasen serra très fort son petit frère contre lui.

"- Personne fera de mal à personne petit frère. Je te promets..."

Il se débrouillerait toujours pour protéger son Aylin. Il était né pour ça. Pour s'assurer que son petit frère serait heureux et vivrait bien.

"- Kasen a raison." apaisa Kanon en prenant son propre frère dans ses bras. "Personne ne blessera personne."

"- Oui," continua Aioros. "Tu n'as pas à avoir peur petit Aylin, tout ira bien tu verras..."

"- Vous...vous promettez ?" demanda le petit enfant, blotti contre son grand frère.

Les deux adultes le rassurent immédiatement du mieux qu'ils purent, désolés de le voir aussi malheureux.

Aiolia culpabilisa un peu.

Ce gosse ne lui avait rien fait après tout.

Il s'accroupit près de l'enfant.

"- Désolé petit. Je suis hargneux quand on vient sur mon territoire. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit."

Kasen le foudroya du regard.

"- T'es méchant !"

Saga enfouit son visage dans le cou de son frère.

Les paroles du Lion lui faisaient mal au coeur, presque autant que la gentillesse d'Aioros.

Aylin essuya ses larmes, courageux, et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

"- Pou-pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ? Et...et c'est quoi, un territoire ?"

"- Je t'ai dis. Je suis un peu idiot quand des gens viennent me déranger quand je suis avec mon grand frère. Il m'a tellement manqué que quand je suis avec lui, je ne veux pas le partager." Le chevalier du Lion rosit un peu. "C'est mon grand frère rien qu'à moi..."

Aussitôt, Aylin retrouva le sourire.

"- Moi aussi, Kasen, c'est mon grand frère rien qu'à moi ! Et j'aime beaucoup quand on est que tous les deux !

Alors que Saga avait plus que jamais envie de s'enterrer dans un coin, Kasen caressa les cheveux de son petit frère.

"- C'est quand même pas gentil ce que t'as dit monsieur."

Le Lion s'excusa encore auprès des petits avant de s'excuser auprès de son grand frère.

Il n'avait pas envie que le Sagittaire lui fasse la tête.

"- Bon...mais il n'a pas qu'auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser petit frère..." souffla le Sagittaire, toujours sage.

Aylin fit pendant ce temps un gros baiser sur le front de son grand frère. Il aimait plus que tout quand il le câlinait et le cajolait et adorait lui rendre la pareille...

Le Lion s'excusa une fois de plus auprès des petits.

"- Voila... C'est fait..."

Il n'aimait pas non plus s'excuser.

Kasen sourit au grognon chevalier.

"- C'est pas grave grand monsieur. T'es gentil si tu veux quand même."

Mais Aioros lui, ne voulait pas laisser les choses comme çà.

Il comprenait son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser se comporter comme un enfant gâté.

"- Aiolia. Tu as d'autres jumeaux à qui présenter des excuses..." dit-il doucement. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du Lion. "Ne joue pas les gamins gâtés, je sais bien que tu vaux bien mieux que ça hmmm ?"

Boudeur, Le Lion jeta à peine un regard aux Gémeaux.

"- Désolé."

Il avait encore une dent contre l'aîné de la fratrie. Et que son grand frère ne lui en veuille pas plus l'ulcérait.

Kasen attrapa la jambe de pantalon d'Aiolia pour tirer dessus.

"- Pourquoi tu boudes monsieur ?"

"- Pour rien..."

"- Parce que c'est un sale gamin trop orgueilleux..." s'amusa Aioros. Il saisit son petit frère par le cou et l'attira contre lui avant qu'il n'ait pu protester. "Mais je l'adore quand même, parce qu'avant tout c'est mon petit frère..."

Aiolia se raidit un peu, gêné de cette démonstration d'affection devant des gens.

"- Aioros! Quand même !"

Kasen gloussa.

"- Faut pas râler monsieur ! C'est bien les câlins tu sais !"

Et pour bien lui prouver, il déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de son petit frère.

Aylin eut un petit rire content.

"- Cà montre que ton grand frère il t'aime très fort s'il te fait des câlins, alors c'est bien qu'il t'en fasse tout plein tout plein ! Hein Kanon ?"

"- Et bien...oui. Tu as sans doute raison oui..."

Toujours à moitié camouflé derrière Kanon, Saga poussa un gros soupir. Il avait hâte de sortir de là...

Kasen embrassa une fois de plus son frère avant d'avoir une idée.

"- Dis! Toi t'as l'air sage monsieur !" Commença-t-il en se redressant devant le Sagittaire. "Tu sais ce que s'est que les chevaliers de la table ronde ?

Aioros haussa un sourcil.

"- Ah non, çà ne me dit rien...Mais si tes maîtres veulent bien, tu pourras peut-être venir m'expliquer un jour ? Avec ton petit frère bien sûr..."

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- D'accord ! Mais uniquement si ton petit frère il promet de plus être méchant !"

"- Mais non mon Kasen ! Il sera pas méchant, puisqu'il saura qu'on vient ! Là il a pas été gentil parce qu'on a empêché son grand frère de lui faire des câlins c'es tout !"

Aiolia rougit, gêné.

Il grommela un peu. Son frère ne lui faisait pas de câlins comme çà!

Malheureusement d'ailleurs...

Aioros fronça un peu les sourcils, interloqué.

Mais Aylin le tira vite de ses pensées.

"- Ben on va pas rester plus longtemps, hein Kanon ? On a d'autres maisons à visiter en plus!"

"- Oui tu as raison Aylin. Nous devons aller saluer les autres chevaliers." Kanon sourit au Lion et au Sagittaire. "A plus tard."

Sans attendre il guida son grand frère toujours dans ses bras jusqu'à la sortie du neuvième Temple, pendant que Aylin cheminait à ses cotés, la main de Kasen toujours dans la sienne.

Pendant ce temps derrière eux, Aioros réfléchissait.

"- Hmmm..."

Sans crier gare, il attrapa son frère par le bras et l'attira avec lui jusqu'au petit appartement du Temple.

Là il se laissa tomber dans un vieux canapé et entraîna son cadet avec lui, contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et le serra dans ses bras.

"- Il a bien raison ce petit garçon..." souffla-t-il avec un soupir heureux.

Le Lion se débattit un peu avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son grand frère.

Rougissant, content et mal à l'aise en même temps, il se recroquevilla contre lui.

Son grand frère lui avait tellement manqué...

Aioros caressait machinalement les cheveux de son cadet.

"- Tu sais, je suis revenu pour de bon maintenant..." lui souffla-t-il simplement. "Et je passerai autant de temps avec toi que tu voudras...mais nous devons vivre tous ensemble, tu comprends ?"

Le jeune chevalier soupira doucement.

"- Je sais mais...Y en a certains qui n'auraient pas du revenir."

"- Pourquoi ? Saga n'était pas lui-même, tu le sais bien...Et puis c'est Shura qui m'a attaqué, pas Saga..."

"- Il a donné l'ordre et..." Le Lion explosa soudain "Comment tu peux lui pardonner aussi facilement ! Même s'il était pas lui même tu étais son meilleur ami ! Et il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde !"

Cà lui avait fait tellement de mal de perdre son frère, que tout le monde le prenne pour un traître...Et son frère qui soutenait son bourreau ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il le protégeait comme çà ? Il n'avait pas le droit !

Immédiatement le Sagittaire cajola son petit frère avec plus de tendresse encore.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Du calme petit frère...du calme...Je sais que tu as été malheureux, et maltraité...mais à quoi bon en vouloir à Saga ? Il est déjà suffisamment malheureux comme çà, sans en rajouter. Tu as vu comme il se cachait derrière Kanon ? Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir perdu le contrôle..."

"- SI !" Explosa le Lion une fois de plus avant de se bouiner plus encore contre son frère. S'il continuait ainsi il allait se retrouver sur ses genoux. "Si je peux pas lui en vouloir à lui, à qui est ce que je peux en vouloir..." Murmura-t-il, parfaitement conscient de sa réaction disproportionnée et injuste.

Il aimait tellement son grand frère... Il avait tellement besoin de lui...

"- A personne lionceau impulsif..." souffla l'aîné, "A personne...pourquoi garder et nourrir de la rancoeur alors que je suis là à nouveau ?"

Aiolia bouda un peu.

"- N'empêche que j'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde."

Il savait qu'avant que tout dégénère le Gémeau et son frère avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde...et était jaloux.

"- Il a un regarde de chien battu quand il s'adresse à moi lionceau ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as as vu !"

"- Si... mais c'est pas une raison... je sais ce qu'il veut..." Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son grand frère. "T'avais pas à lui pardonner aussi facilement."

"- Admettons. Et...que veut-il selon toi ?"

Le Sagittaire s'était à moitié couché dans le canapé, en entraînant son frère avec lui, pour mieux le câliner. Puisque son frère semblait avoir besoin de çà...

Le jeune Lion, étroitement bouiné contre son frère, avait finit par poser sa tête sur son torse.

Il grommela un peu en rougissant mais ne répondit rien de construit.

Aioros eut un petit rire autant amusé qu'attendri.

"- Tu vois lionceau ronchon, tu ne le sais pas toi-même. Alors cesse de vous faire du mal à tous les deux, tu veux bien ? Ca me rend triste de le voir comme çà, mais par-dessus tout je n'aime pas te voir coléreux et emporté avec tout le monde. Cà ne te ressemble pas…"

Aiolia baissa le nez sous les reproches de son grand frère.

"- Promis grand frère...j'essayerai..."

Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir au Sagittaire...

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de fermer les yeux.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il se comportait comme un gosse de trois ans mais n'en avait cure. C'était trop bon de retrouver son grand frère.

Aioros eut un petit sourire tendre en murmurant un "Ha petit lionceau..." attendri avant de serrer un peu plus étroitement son petit frère contre lui.

Il eut un petit soupir et appuya sa joue contre la tête d'Aiolia. Il avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu et finalement, cette méthode ci n'était pas plus idiote qu'une autre, au contraire !

Elle était même...douce. Très douce...

Le Lion finit par se détendre dans l'affectueuse étreinte de son grand frère.

"- Je suis désolé de me comporter comme un sale gosse" Finit-il par murmurer, un peu honteux de s'être emporté devant les deux apprentis des Gémeaux.

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois que tu les verras, sois gentil avec eux. Ils sont dans un endroit inconnu, avec des gens étranges...Essaie de faire que les choses se passent bien, d'accord ?"

Le Lion hocha la tête, encore un peu honteux de sa réaction d'enfant gâté.

Il enfouit son museau dans la chemise de son grand frère comme lorsqu'il était petit.

"- Oui grand frère..."

"- Bon. C'est comme ça que je t'adore petit frère..." souffla l'aîné en fermant les yeux. "Tu...tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ce soir...?"

Le Lion rougit.

Il aurait bien une idée mais...

Il secoua la tête.

"- Je peux rester avec toi ? Comme quand j'étais petit ?"

"- Cà tombe bien : je voulais justement te demander de rester ici..." avoua le Sagittaire en rosissant à son tour.

Content, Aiolia eut un sourire de gosse content.

"- Merci grand frère !"

Il se recroquevilla dans les bras d'Aioros. Il en avait rêvé pendant tant d'années...

Aioros le cajola de plus belle.

"- Il faudra quand même penser à se faire à dîner...plus tard..." conclut-il, tout content lui aussi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

A la sortie du Temple, Kanon lui cajolait son frère, en avançant à petits pas.

"- Sa'? Sa'...parle moi s'il te plait..."

L'aîné des jumeaux secoua la tête.

"- Tout va bien Kan'. Tout va bien. " Mentit Saga avec un pauvre sourire.

C'était pour çà qu'il évitait au maximum les frères Sagittaire et Lion. A chaque fois, çà finissait mal.

L'ancien Marinas afficha une petite bouille tristoune que ne manqua pas Aylin. Aussitôt le bambin fronça les sourcils et se planta devant Saga, les poings sur les hanches.

"- Faut pas mentir à son petit frère, c'est pas gentil !"

Saga posa sa main libre sur les cheveux du petit.

"- Tu es trop petit pour comprendre..." Sa main quitta la tête de l'enfant pour caresser la joue de son jumeau.

"- Je m'en veux tellement...C'est tout."

Kasen fixa les grands jumeaux.

"- Pourquoi, t'as fais quoi ?"

"- Je suis pas trop petit ! Je sais quand un grand frère ment ! Même Kasen il peut jamais me mentir !" conclut Aylin, très sûr de lui.

"- Oui 'Lin tu as raison..." souffla Kanon à l'enfant. "Mais...moi aussi je sais quand mon grand frère me ment. Mais je sais pourquoi il le fait. Et je ne lui en veux pas. D'accord?"

Aylin hésita un instant avant de finalement avoir un petit hochement de tête affirmatif.

Mais dans le même mouvement il se tourna vers son aîné.

"- Tu me fais un câlin ?"

Kasen lâcha aussitôt la main de Saga pour faire un gros câlin à son petit frère.

"- Oui mon frère. Je t'aime..."

Saga eut un sourire attendrit.

"- Etions-nous aussi adorables lorsque nous étions enfants ?"

Il hésita une seconde.

"- Moi aussi j'ai droit à un câlin ?"

A peine avait-il demandé que l'aîné des Gémeaux se retrouvait dans les bras de son petit frère, à se faire cajoler tout plein.

Kanon le gardait contre lui dans ses bras, dans une étreinte tendre, pendant qu'Aylin soupirait de bien être dans les bras de son propre frère.

Les câlineries durèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant que Kanon n'y mette fin, bien à contre coeur, mais pas sans poser un baiser sur le front de son jumeau.

"- Allons, nous avons encore trois maisons à visiter les enfants..."

"- Moi aussi tu me traites d'enfant ?" Sourit Saga, soulagé d'un gros poids. Son frère avait toujours sut le rassurer.

Kasen reprit la main de son petit frère.

"- Ouais ! Allons-y ! Y reste qui ? Encore des grosses bêtes ?"

Kanon éclata de rire.

"- Des grosses bêtes ? Qui traites-tu de grosses bêtes ?" s'amusa-t-il. "Et oui, tu es un grand bébé mon grand frère !"

Kasen fit le compte sur les doigts de sa main libre.

"- Ben on a vu un mouton, une vache, un crabe, un gros chat et heu... heu... C'est une bête une vierge ?"

Saga tira la langue à son jumeau.

"- Je suis pas un bébé mon petit monsieur ! Je suis un grand garçon qui n'a plus peur de l'orage, moi !"

Aylin tira sur la manche de SAga.

"- Hey ! HEEEEEEEEYYYY ! C'est quoi comme bête une viergeuh ?"

"- Ce n'est pas un animal. C'est un état. C'est heu... Quelqu'un, souvent une dame, qui n'a heu... jamais connu l'amour..."

Pour un peu, le Gémeau s'en serait auto félicité.

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais on a dit que Shaka c'est pas une fille !"

"- Non, c'est un chevalier. Mais le chevalier de la Vierge."

"- Alors il est marié !"

"- Non plus... Haaa, Kanon, aide moi !"

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

Que pouvait-il faire ou dire de plus ?

"- C'est...c'est..."

Le pauvre Kanon réfléchit longuement, incapable de savoir exactement comment répondre.

Le regard attentif des deux petits, attendant leur réponse, aidait peut à trouver une échappatoire...Et poussait même plutôt à leur faire une réponse honnête !

"- C'est ?" demanda Aylin, toujours aussi plein d'espoir d'une bonne réponse.

"- C'est...une question à poser à quelqu'un de très sage qui saura mieux vous répondre que nous ! On demandera à Shion !"

Pour un peu, l'ancien Marinas s'en serait auto félicité !

Saga aurait pu embrasser les pieds de son jumeau pour cette réponse.

"- Mon frère, vous êtes un génie !"

Kasen les fixa, suspicieux.

"- Je crois qu'ils savent pas en fait." Lâcha-t-il à son frère.

Ils franchirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient du portique de la maison du Capricorne.

"- Et on sait toujours pas si c'est une autre grosse bête."

"- Le capricorne, c'est aussi une bête oui. Un cabri pour être exact."

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Haaa, d'accord..." Il sauta sur la dernière marche avec énergie. "On peut l'appeler ?"

"- Bien sûr. Il s'appelle Shura." indiqua Kanon. "Mais soyez poli surtout.

Kasen hocha la tête.

Il entra timidement sur le pas de la porte.

"- Monsieur Shura ? Bonjour ? On vient se présenter... Vous êtes là ?"

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"- C'est assez poli ?"

"- C'est parfait." S'amusa Saga.

Le chevalier du Capricorne ne tarda pas à se montrer.

"- Qu'est-ce que...Oh ! Bonsoir !" salua-t-il les jumeaux. "Qu'est-ce qui vous..."

Il remarqua alors la paire de petits garçons, main dans la main, qui le regardait attentivement.

Il les observa un moment tout comme les enfants le regardaient.

Chacun observait les autres, et inversement, la curiosité évidente dans le regard de chacun.

"- Ce sont nos apprentis." expliqua finalement Kanon. "Kasen l'aîné," il désigna le premier jumeau, "et Aylin, le cadet."

"- Bonjour monsieur."

Kasen resta silencieux. Le chevalier en armure d'or lui faisait penser à quelque chose qu'il avait vu à l'orphelinat.

Il l'avait vu à la télé, il en était sur et... soudain, il se rappela.

Il tendit le doigt devant lui en montrant Shura.

"- CHAMOIS D'OR !

"- OUI ! C'EST LUI !" s'écria Aylin à son tour. "C'est lui c'est lui je suis sûr ! Tu es fort mon grand frère !" le félicita Aylin.

Bouche bée, le chevalier du Capricorne ne comprenait pas vraiment ce dont il était question.

Et à bien y réfléchir...il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir...

Tout content, Kasen se mit à chanter la pub.

"- Cham-cham-cham-chamois d'oooor !" Il éclata de rire. "Vous connaissez pas ? C'est une pub pour un fromage !"

"- On l'a vu à la télévision à l'orphelinat !" expliqua aussitôt Aylin. "Mais on a jamais pu en manger..."

Après un long moment de flottement, Shura brisa enfin le silence.

"- Vous êtes sûr que se sont vos apprentis...?"

Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre la plaisanterie...

Saga se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Ils viennent d'arriver. Il leur le temps de s'adapter tu ne crois pas ?"

Mais il devait bien admettre que traiter Shura de fromage était amusant

Kanon tentait de garder son sérieux.

"- Ils ne pensaient pas à mal ils..."

"- Je sais je sais." coupa Shura. Il s'accroupit devant les bambins. "Vous savez les enfants, je ne suis pas un chamois. Le capricorne c'est...une sorte de chèvre. Et je n'ai aucun rapport avec un fromage. D'accord ?"

Un peu dessus, Kasen fit la moue.

"- Mais siii ! Le chamois aussi c'est une chèvre et t'es tout doré ! Donc t'es le chamois d'or. Mais tu connais les chevaliers de la table ronde ?"

Le pauvre Saga s'appuya sur son jumeau pour ne pas rire ouvertement.

Ces deux enfants allaient déjà à la vitesse de la lumière. Le plus dur serait de les suivre.

Aylin piqua son frère dans les côtes.

"- Kasen, il faut être poli Kanon il a dit ! Si monsieur Shura il dit qu'il est pas le chamois d'or, alors il est pas." Il se tourna vers le chevalier. "Mais dis monsieur, tu connais l'histoire du roi Arthur ?"

Pris au dépourvu par le changement de sujet, Shura mit une dizaine de seconde à répondre.

"- Euh...je..."

"- Et c'est quoi la belle épée là sur la statue ?" enchaîna le plus jeune des deux garçons.

"- Cà c'est...c'est Excalibur mais je..."

"- T'AS EXCALIBUR POUR DE VRAI ?"

Kasen sauta presque au cou du chevalier.

"- ELLE EST OU ? Tu peux nous la montrer ? Mais si t'as Excalibur, alors t'es le roi Arthur? Pour de vrai ? Waaaah !"

Le petit était fasciné.

Saga profita de l'excitation des petits pour se bouiner contre son frère.

"- Ils vont nous épuiser, je le sens"

"- Mais non Sa' tu verras, ils finiront bien par être fatigué, et là...on se reposera un peu..." tenta de rassurer le plus jeune Gémeaux.

Shura lui, ne savait plus trop comment faire, ni quoi dire.

"- C'est que euh...c'est...c'est un pouvoir que j'ai seulement et...c'est juste une statue et...et puis qui c'est cet Arthur d'ailleurs ?"

Un peu déçu, Kasen fit la moue.

"- Ho...alors c'est pas pour de vrai..." Il soupira. "Tant pis..."

"- Je...je suis désolé les enfants." s'excusa Shura.

Aylin haussa les épaules.

"- C'est pas grave monsieur. C'est pas de ta faute..."

"- Oui t'es gentil quand même. Et tu sais ce que c'est une vierge ?"

On ne la leur faisait pas a eux...

Un coup d'oeil aux jumeaux plus grands suffit au Capricorne pour avoir sa réponse.

"- Non pas vraiment..."

Il aurait dû se sentir mal de mentir à des petits mais...mieux valait éviter certaines questions...

Déçu, Kasen soupira.

"- Tant pis, alors on demandera au grand tout en haut !"

Il avait hâte d'y arriver à présent.

"- Excellente idée ! Il saura sûrement vous répondre !"

"- N'est-ce pas ! Allons, en route maintenant. Nous n'avons plus que deux maisons à voir, plus le palais, mais il se fait tard. Bonsoir Shura !" salua finalement Kanon.

Saga salua à son tour le Capricorne pendant que Kasen chantait a tue tête "cham cham cham cham cham chamois d'oooor !" sa petite main serré dans la grande patte du chevalier d'or.

Il lança un petit regard d'excuse à son collègue, incapable de gronder le petit garçon.

"- Bien... Nous allons voir le chevalier du Verseau à présent...On aurait du prendre des pulls..."

"- Des pulls? Pourquoi ? Il fait froid chez lui ?" demanda Aylin.

"- C'est le maître de la glace." Expliqua Saga.

"- Hoooooo...il fait de la glace à quoi ?" demanda immédiatement le cadet des deux petits.

Kanon eut un léger sourire.

Il s'y attendait et aurait même été déçu si l'un des deux garçons n'avait pas posé la question...

"- En fait il fait de la neige. Pas de la glace à manger."

Déçu Kasen grogna.

"- Pffff pourquoi à chaque fois vous faites croire des trucs ?"

Saga souleva le gosse à bout de bras.

"- on fait rien croire, vous avez juste une imagination débridée."

"- Une quoi ?" demanda Aylin en bataillant pour garder la main de son frère dans la sienne.

"- Une imagination débridée. Ca veut dire que vous pensez à tout plein de choses très vite !" expliqua Kanon en soulevant le petit.

Ainsi, sa main restait dans celle de son grand frère...

Saga finit par poser son petit fardeau sur son épaule.

"- Mais c'est très bien que vous ayez de l'imagination. Ca veut dire que vous êtes très intelligent."

Kasen se tortilla pour garder sa main dans celle de son frère.

"- Tu vas trop vite Saga ! Cà fait mal à mon bras !"

Immédiatement, le chevalier ralentit.

"- Désolé Kasen. Je vais faire attention."

Kanon posa Aylin comme son frère, et le futur petit Gémeau put plus facilement garder sa main dans celle de son grand frère.

Tout content, il arborait un sourire paisible. Finalement, ils ne seraient pas si mal ici...Au contraire même.

Il aimait bien Saga et Kanon déjà, et puis les autres gens du Sanctuaire étaient tous un peu bizarre mais gentils, alors çà allait. Et puis tant qu'il restait avec son Kasen, il serait content de toute façon, mais là c'était quand même beaucoup de bons points en plus.

Comme à l'orphelinat quand ils étaient sages !

"- Il s'appelle comment le prochain voisin ?"

"-Camus, comme l'auteur français." Expliqua Saga. "Et c'est également le meilleur ami de Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion. Ils sont très souvent ensemble." Le Gémeau leva le nez vers les enfants. "On pourrait presque croire qu'ils sont frère tellement ils s'occupent bien l'un de l'autre."

Kasen eut un grand sourire.

"- Waaah ! Il s'est trouvé un frère à lui ? Il est fort ! Il doit plein l'aimer alors s'il l'a choisit lui !""

"- On peut dire çà oui..."

Ils atteignirent l'avant dernier temple après une dernière volée de marche.

Aylin baissa le nez vers Kanon.

"- Pourquoi "on peut dire çà" ? Ca veut dire qu'il l'aime pas tout plein ?"

L'ancien Marinas eut un léger sourire.

"- Si, ton frère a raison, ils s'aiment beaucoup tous les deux. Comme des frères."

"- Ben oui, s'il l'aime plein, c'est comme son frère..." répéta l'enfant sans trop comprendre.

Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait aimer plein quelqu'un à part comme un frère de toute façon...

Saga gloussa.

Ces deux petits étaient encore bien jeunes.

"- Vous descendez ou vous restez là-haut ?"

Aylin jeta un coup d'œil à son grand frère. Il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait bien rester tout là-haut...

Kasen secoua la tête.

"- Ben…Quand Ca...mus ? Y sera là ! Mais on est bien sur ton épaule ! C'est haut et confortable."

"- Et me voila recyclé en coussin à petit garçon..."

"- Mais toi aussi Kanon tu es très confortable et tes cheveux ils sont tous doux en plus !" complimenta aussitôt Aylin.

Parce que c'était vrai en plus !

Saga se moqua gentiment de son petit frère.

"- Cà c'est vrai qu'ils sont tout doux. J'adore les caresser pour m'endormir. C'est mieux qu'un doudou..."

Aylin se redressa soudain.

Ils avaient pris leurs maigres affaires en partant et...

"- Et...Et toudou...il...je pourrai l'avoir mon toudou...?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petit voix.

Machinalement, il serra un peu plus la main de son frère. Il espérait que leurs quelques trésors ne leur avaient pas été confisqués tout de même...

Saga tapota la jambe du petit garçon.

"- Vos affaires ont du vous suivre. On demandera à Shion, ne vous en faites pas..."

Kasen hésita.

"- C'est vrai hein ? On pourra les garder quand même ?"

Il y tenait à sa vieille couverture...

Kanon eut un hochement de tête vigoureux.

"- Bien sûr, elles sont à vous ! D'ailleurs, peut-être pas ce soir, mais demain, nous leur trouverons une place dans la troisième maison. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

"- On va avoir notre chambre ?"

Kasen ne savait pas si l'idée d'être tout seul avec son frère l'enchantait.

Kanon hésita.

Il ne savait pas trop la réponse qu'attendaient les enfants mais...autant être honnête.

"- Et bien...il y a le petit appartement que vous avez vu avec une seule chambre. Mais...si vous préférez être tous les deux, on devrait pouvoir vous trouver un baraquement..."

Il n'était vraiment pas certain de vouloir laisser ces deux petits bouchons seuls la nuit dans une cabane de chevalier d'argent...Ils étaient tous petits, tous frêles et...et...et trop innocents et gentils en plus de çà !

Kasen pâlit un peu.

"- Être tout seul SEUL ? Ho non alors !"

Il secoua la tête.

Être tout seul avec son frère avait du bon, mais...pas quand on ne savait pas où on était !

Aylin approuva vigoureusement. Il aimait beaucoup être avec son frère, mais...la nuit dans cet endroit bizarre sans lumière, et dans le noir en plus !

Non non, mieux valait rester avec les grands, c'était plus sûr. Et puis comme çà, pendant qu'ils seraient occupés à monter la garde contre les voleurs et les méchantes bêtes, lui pourrait se concentrer à cajoler et papouiller son grand frère rien qu'à lui...

Cà, il aimait par dessus tout, parce que c'était bon, et que puisque son grand frère les protégeaient tous les deux toute la journée, alors c'était son devoir à lui de le faire bien dormir!

Pour qu'il reste fort pour les protéger le lendemain...

Saga tapota un membre enfantin.

"- Bon, et bien on vous trouvera une petite place !"

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas eut des filles comme apprenties. La situation aurait été bien plus délicate...

Ils entrèrent dans la onzième maison.

"- Camus ? Camus !" appela Kanon.

"- Pourquoi on reste presque dehors ?" finit par demanda Aylin.

La question le turlupinait depuis un petit moment...

"- Camus est particulièrement respectueux des protocoles. Sans compter que je n'ai pas envie de me faire congeler le museau parce que monsieur aurait été surpris."

Le chevalier du Verseau finit par sortir de ses appartements, correctement tiré a quatre épingles dans son armure.

"- Oui ? Que... Ho bonsoir..."

Kasen se fit descendre des épaules de Saga pour immédiatement se jeter sur Camus dès que son frère fut libre à son tour.

"- Bonjour monsieur ! Moi je suis Kasen et mon frère c'est Aylin. Tu fais des glaces ?"

Un peu surpris, le Verseau se baissa vers les enfants.

"- Des glaces ?"

"- Ben oui, les grands jumeaux ils ont dit que tu étais le maître des glaces. Alors tu fais de la glace à la vanille ?"

Aylin posait sur le chevalier un regard plein d'espoir sucré. C'était drôlement bon les glaces !

Camus lança un regard dur aux Gémeaux.

Il avait déjà élevé deux enfants, il savait donc comment leur refuser ce qu'ils espéraient sans les faire pleurer. Enfin, il l'espérait...

"- Je n'ai jamais essayé les enfants. Mais peut-être qu'avec des recettes je pourrais me pencher sur la question. Par contre, je suis sur d'avoir des tartelettes aux fraises si vous voulez."

L'estomac de Kasen en gargouilla d'enthousiasme.

"- Tu as ? Tu veux bien nous en donner monsieur ?"

Le Verseau était un peu trop digne mais il avait l'air gentil.

Aylin eut un hochement de la tête.

"- Oh oui monsieur s'il te plait ! On a grimpé tous pleins de grands escaliers, et on a pas goûté..." plaida le plus jeune.

Camus fit entrer les enfants et leurs gardiens dans ses appartements.

Tout y était parfaitement rangé, à part une chemise froissée jetée sur le canapé et une paire de chaussures fatiguées jetées en vrac sous la table basse.

Le Verseau alla à la cuisine chercher un petit plateau avec les sucreries promises.

Il les posa sur la table basse.

"- Tenez."

"- Merci monsieur ! t'es gentil !"

Saga se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Les biscuits avaient l'air drôlement bons...

"- Et nous, on peut ?"

"- C'est juste pour les enfants Saga... il y en a juste assez pour vos apprentis et Milo..."

"- Milo ? Le gentil monsieur qui pique ?" demanda Aylin autour d'un biscuit.

"- Oui, celui-là" sourit Kanon, amusé par la formule.

Aylin termina son gâteau et récupéra quelques miettes sur ses doigts.

Il afficha un sourire radieux, et garda sagement sa main droite pour lui, puisque la gauche était occupée à tenir celle de son grand frère.

Il regarda attentivement autour d'eux. C'était bien rangé, très propre et...et il y avait des livres!

"- Dis monsieur..." demanda le petit garçon. "Tu as lu tous les livres ?"

Camus prit un mouchoir pour nettoyer les museaux sucrés des deux enfants.

"- Bien sur, pourquoi cette question ?"

La référence à Milo comme "gentil monsieur qui pique" l'avait fait sourire.

Saga profita de l'intérêt du Verseau pour les enfants pour grappiller quelques miettes et deux fraises sur le plat de gâteaux qu'il partagea avec son jumeau.

Kanon masqua un sourire et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son grand frère pour le remercier d'avoir partagé son maigre butin.

Aylin lui, regardait Camus avec un intérêt tout neuf.

"- Et...tu as des histoires dans tes livres monsieur ?"

"- Beaucoup oui. J'ai énormément de livres d'histoire et quelques contes de fée. Vous voudrez que j'en prête quelques uns à vos maîtres ?"

Kasen eut un immense sourire.

"- Tu veux bien monsieur ?"

"- Vous pouvez m'appeler Camus vous savez..."

"- D'accord monsieur Camus," évacua rapidement le cadet, "Mais..." il jeta un regard plein d'espoir à son grand frère avant de reporter son regard sur le Verseau. "Tu...tu connais les chevaliers de table ronde dis monsieur Camus ...?"

Le chevalier sourit aux enfants.

"- Bien sur... Attendez..." Il alla chercher dans sa bibliothèque pour en revenir avec un épais volume de cuir. "Voilà. L'histoire d'Arthur, Guenièvre, Lancelot, Merlin et la table ronde..." Il s'assit sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?"

Incapable de parler, Aylin regardait simplement le chevalier comme s'il avait été le Père Noël lui-même. Il connaît le roi Arthur mais en plus ! Il avait Le Livre !

C'était...c'était...c'était plus que merveilleux et le petit garçon ne trouvait pas de mot pour l'exprimer...

Aussi extatique que son jumeau, Kasen s'agenouilla sur le canapé pour se rapprocher du livre. Il y avait même des images !

"- T'es le plus fort monsieur Camus ! T'es le seul qui sait !"

"- Voui, même nos grands jumeaux ils connaissent pas ! Tu pourras leur prêter dis, pour qu'ils lisent eux aussi ? Et puis toi tu peux nous dire alors : vous êtes des chevaliers comme ceux de la table ronde ?"

L'enfant n'avait pas pris garde à ses paroles, mais Kanon lui, avait bien entendu.

Le petit Aylin les avait appelés "nos grands jumeaux". Comme s'ils appartenaient eux, les chevaliers des Gémeaux, gardiens de la troisième Maison, à ce bambin de cinq ans tout juste, qui cherchait désespérément quelqu'un connaissant l'histoire du roi Arthur.

Il sourit. C'était adorable. Comme ces enfants d'ailleurs... Ils étaient bien trop adorables pour leur propre bien...

Aussi attendrit que son petit frère, Saga prit sa main dans la sienne. Finalement, Shion avait eut un coup de génie en leur confiant ces petits...

Camus réfléchissait, un peu étonné par l'intensité des deux petits.

"- Et bien... réfléchissons... Nous sommes douze, comme les chevaliers de Camelot. Nous protégeons un territoire sacré comme eux, nous avons notre reine ou équivalent et un "roi" aussi en la présence de notre Pope. Nous nous battons pour le bien comme eux..."

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du chevalier.

"- Oui, quelque part on peut dire que nous sommes un peu comme les chevaliers de la table ronde. A quelques différence prêt."

Kasen écarquilla les yeux.

"- Waaaaah ! Alors nous aussi on sera des chevaliers plus tard ! T'entends ça mon 'lyn ! Je serais encore plus très fort pour te protéger toujours comme çà !"

L'interpellé hocha vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Tu seras beau dans une grande armure toute dorée ! Et tu auras une jolie cape aussi, comme monsieur Camus !"

Il posa un énorme baiser sur la joue de son grand frère. Ce qu'il pouvait être fier de lui !

Il se calla contre Kasen et eut un petit soupir heureux. Finalement, tout n'allait peut-être pas si mal...

"- Dis monsieur Camus, tu...tu crois que tu pourrais lire un peu ?"

Camus hésita.

"- Et bien... peut-être pas maintenant mais... Si vos maîtres sont d'accord, je passerais ce soir vous lire un peu avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?" Finit par demander le Verseau aux Gémeaux.

Saga accepta avec plaisir. Lui aussi en profiterait !

"- Ce sera avec plaisir, Camus."

"-WOUAI !" S'enthousiasma Kasen en faisant un gros gros bisou à son frère.

"- YOUPI ! ON VA AVOIR UNE HISTOIRE !" Aylin éclata d'un rire cristallin et dans sa joie débordante, posa un gros baiser sur la joue du Verseau. "Merci tout plein monsieur Camus! Toi aussi t'es très gentil !"

Camus sourit à l'enfant.

"- Vos maîtres ont bien de la chance de vous avoir mes petits..."

"- Ah bon ? Tu crois ?"

"- Bien sûr." soutint Kanon. "Et nous allons continuer notre route nous : nous avons encore Aphrodite et Shion à aller saluer..."

Dehors il faisait presque nuit, et les petits devaient encore dîner et se baigner avant de filer au lit !

"- Oui, d'ailleurs, il faudra voler de quoi nourrir les petits à Shion, les placards sont vide." Remarqua Saga en rechargeant son petit fardeau sur son épaule.

Un peu déçut, Kasen soupira mais ne protesta pas.

"- Alors à plus tard monsieur Camus !"

Il avait hâte que le Verseau leur lise leur histoire !

"- A plus tard, Chevalier Lancelot !" s'amusa Aylin, perché sur les épaules de Kanon.


	7. Chapter 7

chap 7

Tout content, il ne pouvait s'empêche de glousser de contentement.

Kanon eut un sourire. Ce gosse était adorable. Comme son jumeau en fait.

Un nouveau gloussement lui fit lever la tête.

"- Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amuse ?"

"- Je suis content que monsieur Camus puisse nous lire l'histoire du roi Arthur. C'est ma préférée ! Et puis comme ça vous pourrez la connaître aussi !"

"- En effet. On va apprendre des choses nous aussi... Kanon, que dirais-tu de presser un peu l'allure histoire d'arriver chez Aphro avant la pleine nuit ?"

"- Aphro ?"

Kasen trouvait le nom bizarre.

"- Aphrodite. Le chevalier aussi joli qu'une maman..."

"- Ho !" Content, le petit s'agita un peu. Peut-être qu'ils auraient droit à un câlin son frère et lui ?

"- C'est vraiment un nom de garçon çà, Aphrodite ?"

"- A la base, Aphrodite est le nom de la déesse de l'amour. Mais vu la beauté d'Aphro, ça lui va bien..."

S'il n'avait pas su qu'Aphro était un garçon, il lui aurait bien fait des avances...

"- Mais ce que Saga ne vous dit pas c'est qu'il est aussi très gentil. Mais...il a beaucoup détesté son prénom quand il était petit."

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda aussitôt la petite voix au-dessus des épaules de l'ancien Marinas.

"- Et bien...parce que les autres enfants du Sanctuaire se moquait de lui à cause de lui. Il porte le nom d'une déesse, aussi les autres avaient-il tendance à le traiter de fille et à le chahuter..."

Kasen eut un regard tristoune

"- Le pauvre... On lui fera un gros câlin pour le réconforter alors !"

"- Oh oui, un très très gros même !" confirma Aylin.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à quelqu'un juste parce q'il n'avait pas un prénom ordinaire. Il n'aimait même pas çà du tout !

Parfois, certains enfants se moquaient d'eux à l'orphelinat, parce qu'ils ne les voyaient jamais se lâcher la main. Mais lui s'en fichait, parce qu'il avait son grand frère ! Mais çà devait rendre très triste qu'on se moque de vous quand vous étiez tout seul...

Saga ne put retenir un sourire attendrit.

Ces deux gosses respiraient la joie de vivre et la gentillesse. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui leur arriverait si son frère et lui les élevaient comme eux-mêmes l'avaient été

"- Dépêchons-nous Kanon. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher..."

L'ancien Marinas acquiesça.

Il força un peu l'allure, sachant que son frère suivrait sans peine.

Avant longtemps, ils arrivèrent sur le perron de la douzième Maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à l'intérieur, et Kanon appela l'habitant de lieux.

"- Aphrodite ? Aphrodite !"

Attiré par les appels, le chevalier des Poissons sortit du petit appentis où il mettait des graines en pot.

Sans chercher à être particulièrement silencieux, il se présenta à ses visiteurs derrière eux.

"- Ho bonsoir."

Saga faillit faire un bon.

"- APHRO !"

Kasen lui fixait le chevalier la bouche entrouverte.

"- T'es sûr que t'es pas une maman, monsieur ?"

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la beauté et de la douceur qui émanait du douzième chevalier.

"- Paske tu es encore plus jolie que la dame qui nous gardait à l'orphelinat..." souffla à son tour Aylin, presque déçu de ne pas pouvoir se cacher derrière son grand frère.

Aphrodite rosit légèrement, amusé par les compliments enfantins.

"- Désolé de vous décevoir les enfants. Mais je n'ai rien pour être une maman..."

Kasen jaugea la distance entre lui et le chevalier des Poissons, la distance entre son frère et lui puis prit sa décision.

Il avait promis un câlin au chevalier ! Mais sans lâcher son frère.

Comme il put, il sauta de l'épaule de Saga au cou d'Aphrodite.

"- HE !" Lâcha le Poisson en rattrapant le petit au vol.

Sa main toujours serrée dans celle de son frère même si çà tirait sur son bras, Kasen enfouit son petit museau dans le cou de l'adulte.

"- Et puis tu sens bon !"

"- HEY ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin !"

Sans plus de mise en garde, Aylin sauta lui aussi au cou d'Aphrodite. Il avait promis un câlin lui aussi, et puis si il sentait si bon que çà en plus...

Les bras pleins de petits garçons, Aphrodite rit doucement.

"- Voyons ! Un peu de respect pour vos aînés !"

Mais il ne pouvait même pas les gronder. Ils étaient tellement chou...

Kasen se colla un peu plus au chevalier, content. C'était presque comme avoir un câlin de maman...

Aylin inspira longuement le parfum du chevalier des Poissons.

Il sentait bon, très bon même...Il sentait...

"- Tu sens bon les fleurs on dirait...et puis tu es tout doux..." souffla-t-il en effleurant le cou de son porteur du bout du nez avant d'y enfouir son visage. "Très très tout doux..."

Un petit frisson parcourut Aphrodite.

"- Et vous êtes gentils... Mais bien impolis...vous ne vous êtes même pas présentés." Gronda gentiment le chevalier.

Kasen releva le nez du cou d'Aphro.

"- Je suis Kasen et c'est mon petit frère Aylin... Et tu sens la rose ! Comment tu fais pour sentir la rose ?"

"- Aphro est le jardinier du Sanctuaire." Se moqua gentiment Saga sous le regard noir de son jeune collègue.

"- Ah bon? Tu fais pousser plein de jolies fleurs ?" poursuivit Aylin, très intéressé. "Tu as quoi comme fleurs ? Elles sentent bon ?"

"- Je n'ai que des roses, mais elles sont très belles."

"- Aussi belles que toi ?" Demanda Kasen.

Aphrodite rosit encore un peu.

"- J'espère !"

"- Et c'est tes roses que tu sens aussi alors !"

"- Il y a des chances."

Kasen se tortilla un peu dans les bras du chevalier pour le câliner plus facilement.

"- On te fait un gros câlin pour que tu sois plus triste !"

Un peu interloqué, l'or lança un regard curieux aux Gémeaux. Ces deux petits étaient durs à suivre.

Kanon jeta un regard à son grand frère. Ils avaient peut être trop parlé au goût du chevalier des Poissons...

Aylin lui, suivit l'exemple de son frère.

"- Quand on est tout seul, on a personne pour avoir un câlin, alors que quand on est comme nous on a toujours quelqu'un. Alors on a décidé qu'on serait tes quelqu'un à toi..."

Le chevalier des Poissons se sentit fondre. Comment répondre à quelque chose d'aussi gentil.

Il serra les petits contre lui, un peu ému.

"- Merci..."

Kasen le câlina encore un peu avant de se redresser.

"- Mais tu sais, tu devrais offrir des roses à monsieur Masque ! Ce serait plus facile pour lui pour les sculpter !"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Oui, monsieur Masque, tout en bas ! Il a un gros crabe sur sa maison ! Ben il faisait une fleur en bois. Il a même dit qu'on pourrait retourner le voir !" déclara Aylin, tout fier.

Si le monsieur voulait bien les laisser venir alors qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens c'est forcément qu'ils avaient été sages et polis !

Aphro fut un peu impressionné. DM était un asocial de base.

"- Et bien, c'est qu'il vous a beaucoup apprécié alors. Il aime sa solitude."

Pourtant, les paroles des petits le titillaient. Il sculptait des fleurs ?

Saga récupéra un Kasen protestant du cou d'Aphrodite.

"- Vous allez finir par faire lourd les petits…"

Aylin se laissa récupérer docilement par Kanon, tout content d'avoir put tenir la grande promesse qu'il s'était faite un peu plus tôt.

"- Nos grands jumeaux ils nous avaient dit d'être bien sages avec monsieur Masque, et on l'a fait ! Et il a dit qu'on pourrait revenir le voir et qu'on pourrait voir la fleur en bois aussi !"

"- Vos ? Grand jumeaux ?"

Saga se sentit rosir.

Aylin lui jeta un regard curieux au chevalier de la douzième maison.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre la question...

Depuis qu'ils avaient croisés des gens, tout le monde leur disait que les grands jumeaux étaient "leurs maître". Alors ils étaient à eux. Non?

"- Ben...ils sont nos maîtres à nous...non ?"

"- Et bien... Vous êtes leurs élèves mais...est-ce que vous avez envie de les avoir comme maître ?" Insista le Poisson sans quitter les yeux des Gémeaux.

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Ils sont gentils..."

"- Et puis ils sont grands. Et ils nous ont donné à manger aussi..." continua le plus jeune, sourcils froncés lui aussi.

Le Poisson ne lâcha pas les adultes des yeux.

"- Et c'est suffisant ?"

"- Eeeeeuuh…ils nous ont laissé poser tout plein de questions ! "

Un peu mal à l'aise, Saga ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Visiblement, les questions s'adressaient autant à eux qu'aux petits.

Il finit pas en avoir assez.

"- Cesse d'importuner ces petits Aphro !"

Le chevalier des Poissons se contenta de sourire.

"- Je crois qu'ils vous aiment bien..." Finit-il par susurrer sans dire qui aimaient qui.

Interloqué, Aylin pencha légèrement la tête de coté, curieux, mais ne posa pas de question pour une fois.

Les grands disaient parfois des trucs qu'il ne comprenait pas mais ce n'était pas trop grave...La plupart du temps.

Il poussa un petit soupir et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Kanon, content de se sentir en sécurité, la main de son grand frère toujours dans la sienne. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme çà à l'orphelinat maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait.

C'était mieux ici. Et il se fichait bien du pourquoi ! L'essentiel, c'était d'être avec son grand frère, et content !

Aussi apaisé que son petit frère, Kasen bailla soudain avant que son estomac ne proteste.

"- Désolé..." Murmura-t-il penaud, le nez bas.

"- Et bien Aphrodite, je crois que ça va sonner la fin de notre visite. Il faut encore qu'on aille voir Shion, qu'on baigne les petits et les fasse manger avant de les mettre au lit." S'excusa Saga en caressant les cheveux qu'un Kasen qui luttait pour faire taire son estomac rebelle.

Le chevalier des Poissons se fendit d'un nouveau sourire.

"- En effet. Et bien au revoir les enfants...Vous reviendrez vite me voir hein ?"

Kasen hocha la tête.

"- Si nos grands jumeaux ils veulent bien vi !"

"- On reviendra très vite même ! Et puis on peut pas se perdre en venant : il faut juste monter les escaliers !"

D'évidence, le petit bout de chou ne se rendait pas compte de ce que çà représentait.

Mais Kanon lui, le réalisait parfaitement...

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il avait des idées de génie parfois...

"- Bon, Aphrodite, à plus tard. Et nous, nous sommes partis..."

Saga s'amusa du sourire de son frère. Ils avaient probablement eu la même idée sur le début d'entraînement des enfants.

"- A plus tard Aphrodite..."

"- Au revoir " Salua à son tour Kasen avec un grand sourire.

Il bailla une fois de plus.

"- Au revoir les enfants." Salua Aphrodite en faisant un bisou sur la joue des petits.

Aylin eut un gloussement content et sou sourire s'accentua encore.

Il tint malgré tout sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous sortis du temple des Poissons, mais une fois dehors...

"- Même ses bisous ils sont tout doux..."

Kasen approuva énergiquement.

"- Oui ! Et ils sentent bon aussi !"

Décidément, Aphrodite l'avait charmé.

Saga pressa un peu l'allure.

"- Et bien vous pourrez dire aux autres chevaliers qu'Aphrodite sent bon et que ses bisous sont tous doux, je suis sur que vous les rendrez jaloux. Ce n'est pas à tout le monde qu'Aphrodite fait des câlins..."

"- Ah oui ? Pourtant il est tellement gentil...je suis sûr qu'il voudrait bien en faire si on lui demande poliment..."

On leur avait souvent répété à l'orphelinat qu'il fallait être poli, que les enfants méchants ne trouvaient pas de famille !

"- Tu as sans doute raison Aylin. Mais personne ne lui a jamais demandé je crois... Et puis, il croirait que c'est pour se moquer... La plupart d'entre nous se sont moqués de lui quand il était petit."

Aussitôt le petit enfant fronça les sourcils, très sérieux du haut de ses cinq ans tous neufs.

"- Et ben c'est pas gentil ! Faudra lui demander pardon ! C'est méchant de se moquer des autres ! Très très très très très très méchant même !"

"- Je suis d'accord petit Aylin. Mais je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui se sont moqués de lui. J'étais déjà grand quand il est arrivé. J'avais 14 ans et j'avais déjà mon armure. J'étais occupé..."

Saga serra les mâchoires. Il était occupé à se couper de son frère, à perdre un peu plus les pédales chaque jour et à comploter pour tuer Shion... Oui, il avait autre chose à faire que de se moquer d'un gosse de 7 ans…

Aussitôt, Kanon se rapprocha de son frère et, sans briser leur rythme de marche, frotta doucement sa joue contre son épaule.

Il savait exactement à quoi pensait son grand frère et il désespérait de pouvoir apaiser ses mauvais souvenirs et sa culpabilité...

Il eut un petit soupir désolé avant de se redresser, un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir aider plus que çà son jumeau. Il aimait tellement son Saga...

Le grand Gémeau s'était un peu détendu sous la caresse rapide de son frère. Sa simple présence lui faisait un bien fou.

"- Bon... On arrive à la maison...Enfin chez le pope quoi..." Il avait passé tellement de temps dans le lupanar du Sanctuaire qu'il le voyait comme sa maison.

"- Surtout, soyez bien polis et sages, encore plus qu'avec les autres chevaliers, d'accord ?"

"- Parce qu'il est important le vieux au cheveux moisis ?"

"- Oui très ! C'est un peu notre...hmmmmm..." L'ancien Marinas réfléchit un instant, avant de se souvenir des paroles de Camus. "C'est un peu notre roi Arthur alors il faut être sage avec lui..."

Kasen fronça les sourcils.

"- Arthur il était pas moisi !" Protesta l'enfant.

Saga renifla.

"- Shion non plus. Ses cheveux son naturellement verts. Comme les notre sont bleus..."

"- Et bien c'est bizarre comme couleur..." maugréa Aylin, pas convaincu. "Et puis Arthur, il avait une épée. Il en a une lui ?"

Saga fit la grimace.

"- Non, mais il a une dague maintenant..."

"- Hmmmm...Ben çà vaut pas une épée !" décida Aylin.

"- C'est bien assez pour tuer..." Murmura Saga, lugubre.

Aylin se recroquevilla machinalement contre Kanon.

Saga lui faisait presque peur à parler comme çà et...et...

"- Il faut pas dire çà Saga...il faut pas..."

"- Il a raison grand frère..." souffla Kanon avec une ébauche de sourire. "Et puis tu n'es pas beau quand tu fais cette tête. Tu me fais un sourire...S'il te plait mon grand frère ?"

Saga se força à se secouer.

"- Ne faites pas attention les enfants." sourit il doucement en incluant son frère dans l'énoncé. Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son jumeau. "Nous arrivons."

"- Alors n'oubliez pas, soyez bien sage d'accord ?"

"- Ouiiiiii !" chantonna Aylin, tout content.

Saga poussa la porte du Temple comme s'il était chez lui.

"- Alors... A cette heure, Shion doit être soit dans la salle de méditation, soit en train de dîner..."

Le ventre de Kasen gronda encore.

"- Fait faim..."

"- Et bien Shion va nous inviter !"

Kanon pouffa.

Heureusement qu'ils venaient de dire aux enfants d'être sages et polis !

Enfin en même temps, Shion pouvait bien faire çà : ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait de place non plus de toute façon...

"- SHION !" Beugla Saga, fatigué de porter Kasen autant que de chercher le pope dans le grand Palais.

Le maître des lieux finit par se montrer, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un t-shirt sans manche.

"- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

S'il ne pouvait même plus regarder les séries télé maintenant...

Kanon haussa un sourcil.

"- Nous présentons nos apprentis à tout le monde...et voilà une tenue singulière Grand Pope..."

"- Ho ! Ben il est pas si vieux que çà finalement..." souffla Aylin, un peu admiratif. "Re-bonjour monsieur Grand Pope, je suis Aylin, et lui c'est mon grand frère, Kasen."

Le pope observa les deux gosses qu'il n'avait pu que voir de loin. Lorsque la fondation Kido lui avait parlé d'une paire de jumeaux grecs, il avait accepté de les prendre dans l'espoir de soulager un peu les jumeaux de leurs culpabilités respectives.

Peut-être que çà marcherait... En attendant...

"- Les horaires de bureau sont finis depuis longtemps Kanon. Je n'attendais personne et j'ai mon dîner à préparer."

"- Ha et bien c'est parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir nous inviter alors ! On a plus rien dans les placards..."

L'ancien Bélier leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Allez, venez...j'ai de la blanquette qui mijote."

"- Avec du riz ? Demanda Kasen, les yeux brillants

"- Bien sur..."

"- OUAIS !"

"- MERCI MONSIEUR POOOPE !" conclut Aylin, salivant d'avance.

Et pour conclure ces bonnes paroles, son petit ventre émit un grognement sonore des plus affamé.

L'enfant s'empourpra aussitôt et baissa le nez, honteux. Mais ils avaient fait tellement de choses cet après midi ! Il avait forcément très très faim !

Amusé, Shion guida les quatre Gémeaux jusqu'à sa cuisine où attendait, solitaire, une assiette et des couverts.

"- T'es tout seul ici monsieur ?"

"- J'ai l'habitude petit Kasen... Ca fait 240 ans que je suis tout seul."

"- Mais t'es un vieux alors !"

Le pope rajouta des assiettes dépareillées sur la table ainsi que des couverts.

"- On peut le dire comme çà oui."

"- Shhhht ! Kasen ! Nos grands jumeaux ils ont dit qu'il fallait être poli ! Et c'est pas poli de dire à quelqu'un qu'il est vieux..." gourmanda gentiment le petit frère. "Et puis il a encore ses dents, alors il est pas si vieux que çà..."

"- 'Lin ! Voyons !" Le gronda gentiment Saga. "Désolé Shion... ils sont jeunes..."

Le pope ne s'en offusqua pas.

"- Ils ont déjà l'air de vous faire beaucoup de bien..."

Satisfait, il hocha la tête.

"- C'est bien...très bien..."

"- De quoi qui est très bien monsieur ?" demanda immédiatement Aylin. "Tu connais les chevaliers de la table ronde toi aussi ?"

Shion sourit à l'enfant.

"- Il est très bien que vous vous entendiez avec vos maîtres. Et bien sûr que je connais la table ronde..."

Il avait eut le temps de lire pendant deux siècles à rien faire...

Les yeux du petit garçon brillèrent d'un respect nouveau. CA çà changeait des choses. Cà changeait tout même en fait...

Parce que tout vieux qu'il soit, il connaissait le roi Arthur ! Et çà c'était drôlement important!

"- Ben tu sais, monsieur Camus il a dit qu'il nous prêterait le livre, et qu'il viendrait lire pour nous, hein Saga qu'il l'a dit !"

"- En effet." confirma Saga.

Shion servit les enfants puis leurs maîtres.

"- Mangez!"

Bien assis à coté de son grand frère, sa main toujours dans la sienne, Aylin sourit à la tablée.

"- BON APPETIT !"

Et sans un mot de plus, il plongea dans son assiette, affamé comme jamais. En plus qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Il mangea une bonne portion de son riz couvert de sauce, mais resta un instant embêté devant son morceau de viande. Il ne voulait pas lâcher son frère mais il ne pouvait pas couper sans ses deux mains et...

Sans un mot, Kanon quitta sa place, prit sa fourchette des mains du petit garçon puis coupa son morceau de viande bien fin.

"- Ca ira comme çà ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Aylin fit un "oui" véhément de la tête et se remit à manger dès que Kanon lui rendit sa fourchette.

"- Merchi Kanon !"

"- Mais de rien. Veux-tu que je coupe ta viande aussi Kasen ?"

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Ils étaient gentils ces grands qui s'occupaient d'eux ! A l'orphelinat, les surveillants voulaient toujours qu'ils se lâchent et les laissaient toujours se débrouiller pour les gestes du quotidien ou couper leurs viandes.

Shion fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas trop voir les deux petits aussi collés. Il faudrait bien qu'ils se lâchent ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul chevalier des Gémeaux... Que Kanon soit autorisé à rester au sanctuaire était déjà exceptionnel...

Kanon réitéra ses gestes, coupant la viande en petits morceaux. Mieux valait couper trop fin que faire de trop gros morceaux...

Il termina finalement et rendit sa fourchette à Kasen.

"- Voilà. Régale-toi maintenant." sourit-il au petit enfant.

Il se rassit à sa place, reprit sa fourchette, mais se figea soudain.

Il tourna alors la tête vers Shion et lui offrit son sourire le plus avenant...sans doute trop.

"- Je trouve que cette complicité entre eux est des plus touchante n'est-ce pas ?...Il serait...dommage...de vouloir la gâcher par des...compétitions stupides..." Son sourire se fit plus avenant encore. "Vous ne croyez pas Grand Pope...?"

Shion fixa durement le jeune homme.

Il comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Mais la réalité était ce qu'elle était. Pas ce que le jeune Gémeau voulait.

"- Un seul Gémeau par génération, Dragon des mers...Comme pour toutes les autres armures. C'est ainsi." Lâcha froidement le Pope.

Saga se crispa un peu sous le ton employé par l'ancien Bélier.

"- Même si cela conduit inévitablement à la catastrophe ?"

"- Tous les chevaliers doivent faire des sacrifices..."

Kanon ne s'était pas un seul instant départi de son sourire.

"- Pour çà encore faut-il qu'il y ait des chevaliers..."

Et il était plus que jamais sérieux. Ce vieux hibou ferait ce qu'il voudrait, jamais les petits jumeaux n'auraient à subir ce que son frère et lui avaient subi...même s'il devait les emmener loin d'ici tous les trois...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kanon ?" Gronda presque Shion.

Ce genre de menaces était bien dans le genre de l'ancien Marinas.

Silencieux, Saga regardait son frère et le Pope se toiser sans rien dire. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de conflit larvé.

"- Je dis simplement que plus personne ne sera malheureux dans la troisième Maison. N'en déplaise à certains..."

Il allait ajouter autre chose, mais fut couper dans son élan.

"- Kanon…tu crois que je pourrais en avoir encore un peu..." demanda une petite voix...

Soulagé par l'interruption, Saga prit l'assiette du petit pour la remplir à nouveau avant de faire la même chose avec celle de Kasen puis de leur couper leur viande.

"- Régalez vous les petits. Vous devez déjà vous remplumer."

Shion serra les mâchoires. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il avait vu nombre de couple de jumeaux être brisé par la troisième Maison.

"- Et si nous laissions Athéna décider, Grand pope." Finit par lâcher Saga de guerre lasse.

Si Kanon et lui pouvaient rester ensemble, il ne voyait pas pourquoi les petits ne le pourraient pas...Et tous leurs successeurs ensuite.

"- C'est çà oui...laissons Athéna décider !" lâcha fraîchement le cadet des Gémeaux.

Vu comment même les plus ronchons d'entre eux avaient fondu devant les deux bout de chou, il ne doutait pas que Saori serait autant attendrie si ce n'était plus...

Il se remit donc à manger avec entrain, pendant que les petits jumeaux en faisaient autant. C'est qu'il faisait faim mine de rien !

Bien moins enthousiaste, Saga chipotait sans son assiette, inquiet des événements à venir.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

C'était encore pire de dîner ici...Il avait passé tellement de temps dans ces murs...

Kasen finit se saucer son assiette avant de tirer sur la manche du Gémeau.

"- Ca va pas ?"

Tiré de ses pensées, Saga sourit à l'enfant.

"- Tout va bien petit Kasen..."

"- Alors il faut manger grand Saga !" s'amusa Aylin. "Sinon tu seras tout maigre et après tu seras malade et tous les trois on sera malheureux, hein Kanon ?"

"- Tu as tout à fait raison Aylin. Allons, mange mon Saga..."

Obéissant à son jumeau, Saga se mit machinalement à manger.

Comment pouvait-il ne pas obéir à son frère de toute façon...

Satisfait, Kanon se pencha vers lui et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Il n'aimait pas voir son grand frère malheureux...

Aylin termina sa seconde assiette avec un long soupir repu.

"- C'était très très bon monsieur Grand Pope ! C'est toi qui as préparé ?"

Shion ne put que sourire à l'enfant. Il lui rappelait un peu Mu au même âge, en moins timide.

"- Oui. Et ne m'appelle pas Monsieur. Juste Grand Pope. Ou encore mieux, juste Shion..."

Saga renifla, un peu agacé.

"- Shion, peut-on emprunter la salle d'eau ? Les petits doivent prendre leur bain, il est tard et ils devraient déjà être couché." Lâcha-t-il en voyant Kasen bailler à s'en mettre la rate à nue.

"- Bien sûr...Et je dois avoir quelques tuniques de Mu quand il était petit. Je vous les prêterai le temps que vous alliez leur acheter ce qu'il faut..."

"- Ce sera une bonne chose oui." Kanon fronça les sourcils. "On ne peut tout de même pas leur faire porter des tuniques d'apprentis bronze !" s'offusqua-t-il.

Il fallait conserver un minimum de standing !

Aylin lui aussi fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est pas des robes hein que tu vas nous donner ?"

Saga s'amusa.

"- Pourquoi diable nous ferions vous porter des robes ?"

"- Ben...je sais pas. Mais une tunique c'est une robe non ?"

"- Non" expliqua le chevalier. "Une tunique c'est ce que nous portons. Une espèce de t-shirt long et un pantalon."

"- Ah bon, ça va alors." sourit le petit Aylin. "Mais...elles seront pareilles hein ?"

"- Peut-être pas, mais demain nous vous en trouverons des exactement pareilles. Ne vous en faites pas."

Kasen grommela un peu avant de sauter de sa chaise.

"- Bon, alors on y va ? "

Il était fatigué et la fatigue avant tendance à le rendre ronchon.

Aylin, à coté de lui, vint poser un baiser sur sa joue.

"- Il faut pas ronchonner mon Kasen, c'est pas bien. On va bientôt aller dormir t'en fait pas..."

"- Oui mais avant, au bain ! Vous êtes plein de poussière et nous aussi..."

Kanon ébouriffa les cheveux des deux enfants, content de la journée.

Au moins, les petits semblaient moins effrayés et ils leur faisaient un minimum confiance. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en avait espéré pour un premier jour...

"- Alors, on va au bain ? Et ensuite on redescend à la maison et au lit !"

"- Oui au bain ! Aller viens mon Kasen, on sera tout propre après..."


	8. Chapter 8

chap 8

Shion se leva de table.

"- Allez-y, je vais aller vous chercher les tuniques de Mu...Et des propres pour vous. Elles sont peut-être un peu courtes, mais au moins elles seront propre." Offrit le Pope en laissant Saga guider la maison des Gémeaux jusqu'à la grande salle de bain.

"- Décidément, je crois que c'est uniquement pour çà que j'ai tué Shion..." Ronronna Saga en poussant la porte des bains.

La bouche d'Aylin s'ouvrit sur un "o" silencieux.

Jamais il n'avait vu de baignoire aussi grande...à part à la piscine. Mais pourtant, on ne se lavait pas à la piscine et les grands jumeaux avaient parlé d'être tout propre...

"- C'est graaaaannnnd..." souffla-t-il, impressionné.

"- Ouaiiis ! C'est super grand !" s'extasia Kasen en commençant à se déshabiller sans attendre et d'aider son frère à en faire autant.

"- Doucement les terreurs." Les calma Saga. "D'abord on se nettoie" expliqua-t-il en montrant la douche. "Et ensuite on se baigne..."

"- D'accord ! Aller viens mon Kasen, on va être tout propre, viens viens..."

Le plus petit entraîna son frère et rapidement, les deux petits trouvaient un morceau de savon et deux gants. Chacun se mit alors à laver son frère, Aylin tout sourire.

Les gens à l'orphelinat n'aimaient pas quand ils faisaient çà, mais lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! C'était plus simple comme çà et puis c'était agréable de prendre soin de son grand frère !

Saga regarda les petits se laver, attendrit. Quand ils étaient tout petits, Kanon et lui se lavaient aussi l'un l'autre. Ils avaient rapidement perdu cette habitude, une fois arrivés au Sanctuaire. Leur maître n'aimait pas les voir faire.

Shion toqua à la porte de la salle de bain pour leur apporter des tuniques à lui et des petites tuniques pas tout à fait identiques mais très proches.

"- Ce sont les plus semblables que j'ai trouvé." Il regarda les petits se laver sous la douche. "Peut-être que vous avez raison..." Murmura-t-il avant de laisser les Gémeaux entre eux.

Kanon jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son grand frère mais ne dit rien.

Rapidement, un sourire canaille fit son chemin sur ses lèvres.

Sans crier gare, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de commencer à débarrasser son frère des siens, tout content.

"- Aller, c'est moi qui te lave grand frère !"

Saga se laissa faire avant de traîner son jumeau sous la douche.

"- Allez, faite nous un peu de place les petits..."

Kasen tira son frère dans un coin de la grande douche avant de lui plaquer une grande masse de mousse sur le crâne

"- Voilà ! T'as un casque maintenant ! Mais il est pas tout doré !"

Aylin gloussa et fit la même chose sur la tête de son aîné.

"- Voilà ! Toi aussi tu as un casque tout blanc !"

Il alla pour parler aux grands jumeaux mais machinalement, se serra contre son frère...

Kanon lavait Saga et inversement. Mais maintenant que leurs cheveux étaient plaqués sur leur crâne par un peu d'eau et d'humidité, il n'y avait plus cette mèche qui les différenciait...

Déjà, c'était un petit choc en soit, de voir que les grands jumeaux se ressemblaient autant...ils étaient parfaitement identiques à présent. Mais en plus...c'était la première fois que l'enfant voyait un homme fait tout nu d'aussi près.

Et comparé au jardinier de l'orphelinat qui avait un bedon tout rond et qui était très poilu (ils avaient pu le voir torse nu une fois), les grands jumeaux n'étaient rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux adultes, qui visiblement ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il les observait...

Saga et Kanon n'avaient pas de bedon tout rond, au contraire même. Ils étaient minces et même la dame qui les gardait aurait été jalouse, il en était sûr ! Elle se trouvait toujours trop grosse elle disait...

Et puis ils étaient très forts, et ils avaient l'air encore plus grand que quand ils étaient habillés...

Sans remarquer l'intérêt de son frère pour les grands, Kasen continuait à le laver avec énergie. A l'orphelinat, il y avait toujours une observation attentive après la douche. Et si on était pas assez propre, la dame qui s'occupait de leur classe d'âge recommençait avec une brosse à parquet...

Saga finit par remarquer l'intérêt d'Aylin.

"- Quelque chose ne vas pas Aylin ?"

Aussitôt le petit bonhomme baissa le nez, les joues rouges et fit un simple "non" de la tête.

Il savait bien que c'était mal élevé de fixer les gens comme çà mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher...

Il se remit alors à laver son grand frère, toujours les joues roses.

Saga s'accroupit devant le petit.

"- Aylin...Nous somment vos maître à présent. Ca veut dire à la fois vos professeurs, mais également un peu vos grands frères. Si tu as une question à poser, n'hésite pas."

Kasen sera son petit frère contre lui.

"- Ca va pas mon 'lyn ?"

"- Euh si...si, si..." assura l'enfant, toujours le nez baissé. "Tout va bien, on est tout propre !"

Il ne savait trop pourquoi, il avait l'impression que dire ce qui l'avait interpellé ne serait pas bienvenu. Comme quand il posait certaines questions à l'orphelinat, et qu'on le grondait en lui disant qu'on ne parlait pas de ces choses là...

Un peu dubitatif, Saga n'insista pas plus. Les petits n'étaient pas encore bien rassurés, çà viendrait avec le temps.

Il rinça son frère rapidement.

"- Alors si tout le monde est propre et rincé, au bain !"

"- Voui, dans l'eau !" déclara joyeusement Aylin, heureux du changement de sujet. "A l'eau, à l'eau !"

Kasen tira son frère derrière lui pour courir dans le bassin qui tenait plus de la piscine olympique qu'autre chose.

Avec un "OUAIIIS !" tonitruant, il sauta dans l'eau avant de se mettre à barboter avec son frère, tout content.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas une famille conventionnelle mais çà allait jusque là...

Hilare, Aylin s'en donnait à coeur joie, clapotant comme jamais.

En plus, il fallait bien reconnaître que se baigner tout nu c'était encore plus drôle !

Tout heureux, il s'amusait à éclabousser son grand frère, aux anges. Autant en profiter avant qu'on ne les gronde...

Kasen s'amusait autant que son petit frère. C'était tellement agréable de pouvoir jouer comme les petits qu'ils étaient ! Bon, ils allaient finir par se faire gronder mais...

Plus calme que les petits, Saga prit la main de son petit frère pour l'entraîner jusque dans le coin ou l'eau était agréablement chaude sans l'être trop.

Il s'assit sur le fond, le dos a une colonne.

"- Tu n'es jamais venu ici, Kanon ?"

Le cadet des Gémeaux fit un simple "non" de la tête.

Il regarda autour de lui attentivement avant de venir se blottir contre son aîné. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et soupira doucement.

"- C'est agréable ici..."

"- Oui... Je m'y sentais apaisé...Toujours..."

L'aîné des jumeaux passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère pour l'attirer plus étroitement contre lui.

Il soupira de plaisir en sentant sa peau sur la sienne.

"- Des fois, j'y passais la journée. Quand j'en sortais, j'étais plus ridé qu'un vieux pruneau mais...J'étais presque moi même à ce moment là..."

Sa gorge se serra. Juste assez lui-même pour regretter.

Kanon enlaça son jumeau à son tour et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

"- Shhhhhht...c'est terminé maintenant...C'est terminé mon Saga...Il ne faut plus y penser...Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux..." plaida l'ancien Marinas. Il eut un sourire amusé. "Tu as vu ? On dirait des grenouilles..." s'amusa-t-il en désignant les petits jumeaux.

Saga posa sa joue sur le crâne de son frère, lui aussi amusé.

"- Oui, ils s'amusent bien...Tant mieux, çà va finir de les achever, on pourra les mettre au lit facilement..."

Machinalement, il se mit à gratouiller la hanche de son frère avant de lâcher un énorme soupir.

"- Kanon...Tu crois vraiment qu'on va arriver à s'occuper d'eux ?"

Le Gémeau était vraiment inquiet et incertain. C'était le genre de circonstances ou il avait "besoin" de son frère. Lui savait mieux...toujours...

Kanon se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre Saga.

"- Oui tu verras, tout ira bien. Très bien même. Ils commencent à nous faire confiance, et ils sont bien moins effrayés qu'à leur arrivée. On se débrouille pas trop mal je pense..."

A l'autre bout du bassin, Aylin se pencha soudain vers son grand frère. A lui il savait qu'il pouvait tout raconter...

"- Tu as vu ? Ils ressemblent pas au jardinier hein..."

Kasen jeta un œil aux jumeaux.

"- Oui, ils sont tout musclés aussi. Et ils sont pas pleins de poils...Tu crois qu'ils sont pas grand ?"

A l'orphelinat, les adolescents ne cessait de frimer dès qu'ils avaient trois poils qui leurs poussaient à des endroits farfelus...

La maîtresse leur avait dit que çà venait avec l'âge adulte... C'était bizarre.

Le petit garçon s'assit au fond du bassin. L'eau lui montait jusqu'au cou.

Kasen hésita un peu.

"- Viens !" Il traîna son frère jusqu'aux adultes. "Tu crois qu'on peut leur demander ? A l'orphelinat on a pas arrêté de nous balader pour ces histoires de poils partout."

"- Ben...on peut toujours leur demander..." Aylin baissa le nez, et se serra un peu plus contre son aîné. "C'est pour ça que je regardais tout à l'heure. Paske...j'avais jamais vu de grand tout nu moi..." finit-il dans un souffle...

Prenant son courage à une main et son celle de son frère dans l'autre, Kasen barbota jusqu'aux jumeaux.

"- Dites, on peux vous poser une question ?"

Il ne savait pas trop comment demander sans se faire gronder mais...

Aussitôt Kanon se redressa. Il ne quittait pas l'épaule de son jumeau de gaîté de coeur, mais préférait montrer aux petits qu'ils avaient toute leur attention.

"- Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Il ne faut jamais hésiter."

Kasen hésita un peu mais finit par se lancer.

"- Vous êtes des grands mais vous avez pas de poils partout, pourquoi ?"

Saga pouffa nerveusement.

"- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette question." Rit-il, amusé.

Le petit garçon recula machinalement.

Aylin se serra un peu plus contre son grand frère mais aussitôt Kanon les rassura.

"- Shhhht...Vous pouvez poser des questions, jamais nous ne vous ferons de mal pour çà, d'accord ? Le pire qui puisse se passer, c'est que l'on ne vous réponde pas. Parce que l'on ne sait pas où que nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre. Alors il ne faut pas hésiter. D'accord?

Impressionné mais un tout petit peu plus rassuré, Aylin hocha la tête.

"- Ou-oui. Alors...alors...pourquoi vous avez pas de poil tout partout ?"

Vraiment amusé, Saga se redressa un peu.

"- Ho si ! Mais on s'en débarrasse. Sinon, çà se coince dans l'armure et çà fait mal..."

Kasen pouffa un peu.

"- Vous vous moquez de nous !"

"- Mais non ! Et puis à certains endroits ils n'ont jamais poussé. Sur le torse par exemple. Parce que nous portons nos armures depuis longtemps, je pense qu'ils ont dû s'user à force..."

"- Hooooooo...Parce que le jardinier de l'orphelinat, il avait un bedon tout rond, et il était tout poilu !"

"- Mais nous on s'entretient les enfants. Et il faudra que vous vous y mettiez aussi..."

Saga gloussa soudain avant de hurler le rire.

Les larmes aux yeux, il parvint lentement à reprendre son souffle.

"- Ho déesse... J'imaginais le vieux maître avec des bandes de cire froide..." Expliqua-t-il à son frère.

Kanon pouffa aussi mais fit son possible pour retenir son fou rire.

"- Enfin Sa' voyons..."

Aylin regarda les grands jumeaux un moment en silence. C'était bien joli tout ça mais çà n'expliquait pas certaines choses...

"- Pourquoi vous avez pas de gros ventre tout rond vous ?"

"- Parce qu'on est musclés, c'est tout." Expliqua saga, les joues encore roses de son éclat de rire. "Vous aussi vous serez bientôt aussi musclés que nous..." Il tendit la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Aylin. "Vous ne verrez jamais de chevaliers ventripotents. Massif oui, mais pas gras..."

Kasen fronça les sourcils, pas très sur de comprendre.

"- Ca explique pas pourquoi vous avez pas des écureuils morts sous les bras !"

Il avait entendu cette expression dans la bouche d'adolescentes à l'orphelinat. Elles trouvaient çà assez répugnant d'ailleurs.

Kanon haussa un sourcil, curieux à son tour.

"- Ecureuil...mort ?"

Kasen leva un bras.

"- Oui là ! Avec plein de trucs noirs qui pendouillent..."

"- On épile." Expliqua calmement Saga. La conversation était un brin surréaliste.

Aylin ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"- C'est quoi ?"

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot là et çà l'intriguait.

Beaucoup.

"- On vous montrera dans quelques jours." Promit Saga.

Après tout, il faudrait qu'ils se fassent des retouches sur les jambes dans peu de temps...

Kasen fit la moue.

"- Promis hein !"

"- Promis." confirma Kanon. "Profitez plutôt du bain pour jouer encore un peu. On ne va pas tarder à redescendre pour aller au lit !"

Kasen récupéra son frère pour continuer à jouer.

"- VOUI !"

Immédiatement, Saga reprit son petit frère dans ses bras. Il allait prendre goût à avoir son frère dévêtu contre lui à se rythme !

Kanon se laissa faire volontiers. Il glissa même un peu plus dans l'eau pour se laisser aller, contre son torse.

Il poussa un long soupir heureux et ferma les yeux, bercé par les battements du coeur de son grand frère.

"- Il faudra revenir..." marmonna-t-il, plus détendu que jamais.

Aussi détendu que lui, Saga approuva l'idée.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son jumeau sans cesser de lui caresser le flanc.

"- Tu as raison mon frère. Comme toujours..."

Il aimait tellement son Kanon...

L'ancien Marinas soupira derechef. Déesse que c'était bon çà !

Parfait même...

Et puis les rires des deux petits ne rendaient les choses que plus agréables. S'il n'y avait pas pris garde, il aurait pu s'endormir...

Mais l'eau était délicieusement chaude, le coeur de son frère battait tranquillement, rassurant, les enfants jouaient paisiblement...

Rien n'avait jamais été aussi apaisant...

Saga resta immobile encore un long moment avant de chatouiller le cou de son frère.

"- Kan'... Il faut sortir de l'eau...Il faut coucher les petits et nous aussi nous devons dormir..." Cà l'embêtait de devoir bouger, il était tellement bien... Mais c'était indispensable... "Kasen, Aylin ! On va sortir de l'eau!"

Aylin fit la moue.

"- On peut pas jouer encore un peu ? Juste un tout petit peu ?"

Kanon se redressa avec difficulté.

"- Non, au dodo tout le monde. Je commence à m'endormir d'ailleurs..."

Aylin hésita un instant.

"- Mais...on pourra revenir jouer dans l'eau ?"

"- Si Shion est d'accord, çà ne posera aucun problème." Sourit Saga en se levant lentement.

La chaleur de son frère dans ses bras lui manquait déjà.

"- Et si on est sage, il voudra bien tu crois ?"

"- Bien sûr Aylin," rassura Kanon, "Mais il faudra être très sage et très gentil..."

Saga Sortit de l'eau.

Il prit de grandes serviettes dans un placard et en couvrit les enfants.

"- Séchez-vous les petits."

Aylin commença à sécher son frère de sa main libre, mais dut faire plusieurs pauses : il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frottait ses yeux l'un après l'autre.

C'est que d'arrêter de barboter soudainement, comme çà, il se rendait compte qu'il était peut-être fatigué. Mais rien qu'un tout petit peu hein !

Saga se sécha très vite, enfila la tunique propre fournie par Shion puis aida les enfants à se sécher et à enfiler leurs propres vêtements. Ils étaient un peu grands mais au moins leur tiendrait chaud !

"- Tu m'aides Kanon ?"

Leur passer le haut sans les faire se lâcher allait tenir de l'exploit !

Kanon finit de s'habiller et vint aider son frère.

"- Les enfants, il va falloir nous aider un peu d'accord ?"

Il tendit une des petites tuniques à son frère puis la seconde, et la passa sur la tête d'Aylin. Il attendit que son jumeau ait fait la même chose pour Kasen.

"- On vous laisse vous débrouiller pour finir de les mettre ?"

Kasen lâcha la main de son frère.

La séparation ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Juste ce qu'il leur fallut pour glisser avec le plus grand naturel leur petit bras dans la manche libre avant de reprendre la main de leur jumeau.

Kanon resta interdit un moment avant d'afficher un sourire amusé.

Décidément, ces enfants étaient fascinants….Leurs petites mains s'étaient retrouvées avec un si grand naturel ! C'était à se demander si elle leur avait servi un jour à autre chose que tenir celle de leur frère….

"- Allons, en avant, la maison est encore loin." Déclara-t-il. "On vous porte ou vous préférez marcher ?

Kasen, les yeux plein de sommeil tendit sa main libre à qui voudrait bien la prendre.

"- Fatigué." Murmura-t-il en baillant.

Saga ramassa les deux enfants pour ne pas les séparer. Immédiatement, Kasen passa son bras libre autour de son frère pour se bouiner contre lui.

Il était épuisé !

"- Tu veux bien prendre nos vêtements sales Kanon ?" Murmura l'aîné des Gémeaux, attendrit. "On va les mettre où pour dormir ?"

Il ne se voyait vraiment pas les mettre dans leur chambre d'apprenti. Sans compter qu'il y avait deux petits lits.

L'ancien Marinas récupéra leurs vêtements à tous les quatre.

"- Et bien...j'avais pensé que...enfin...Le lit est plutôt grand dans le Temple et..."

Le cadet des Gémeaux gardait le nez bas, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais ils étaient tellement chou ces petits bouchons ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas les laisser dans une vieille chambre poussiéreuse et toute noire et tous seuls en plus !

Et puis...et puis il faisait frais la nuit au Sanctuaire, il fallait leur laisser le temps de s'habituer et...Et...et flûte.

Oui il voulait des peluches pour dormir mais en même temps c'était aussi pour leur bien.

Saga se pencha pour déposer un petit bisou sur la joue de son frère.

"- Et bien ils dormirons avec nous. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aient peur en se réveillant tout seuls...C'est bien ce que tu allais dire non ?"

Décidément, le grand Gémeau adorait son petit frère...

Kanon fit un petit "oui" de la tête.

Il se sentait bête mais...il voulait tellement que ces petits soient bien au Sanctuaire ! Il ne se souvenait que trop de sa propre arrivée ici, avec un maître presque dégoûté d'avoir à s'occuper d'eux, des adultes indifférents à leurs soucis enfantins, et la grosse déception de ne pas avoir de famille finalement...

Ils ne les avaient avec eux que depuis quelques heures, mais l'ancien Dragon des Mers devait bien avouer qu'il les aimait déjà beaucoup...énormément même...

Les bras chargés de petits garçons, Saga ne pu passer un bras autour des épaules de son frère aussi posa-t-il sa tête sur son épaule.

"- Ils seront bien ici... Ne t'en fait pas... Et nous nous sommes deux, pas comme notre maître..."

Un petit sourire amusé lui échappa.

"- Et puis contrairement à notre maître qui n'a jamais participé à une guerre, nous sommes des vétérans. Non seulement nous sommes mieux armés que lui pour survivre à deux enfants, mais çà ne nous fera pas si peine que çà de partir à la retraite quand ils seront grands..."

Kanon releva le nez et sourit à son aîné.

En effet, vu sous cet angle...

"- Tu as bien raison..." Il se secoua un peu. "Allons rentrons chez nous. Une longue journée nous attend demain ! Il va falloir leur faire visiter le village, tout le Sanctuaire..."

Cela amusa plus encore l'aîné des Gémeaux.

"- Peut-être pourra-t-on se reconvertir en guide touristique, qu'en penses-tu ?" Il remonta les petits promptement endormis dans ses bras. "Ils ne se rendront compte de rien si on pique un petit sprint tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Hmmmm...Je ne crois pas. Mais il ne faudra pas aller trop vite, on pourrait leur faire mal. Et puis il faudra s'arrêter chez Camus aussi : la lecture çà sera pour un autre jour..."

Saga hocha la tête.

"- Tu as raison, petit frère." Shion les raccompagna à la porte de son Temple, bien content de pouvoir enfin aller se coucher. "Nous y allons ?"

"- Je te suis. Mais rappelle toi hein : pas trop vite !" avertit encore Kanon. "Il ne faudrait pas leur faire mal..."

Saga leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Oui petit frère."

Il se mit juste à jogger tranquillement dans les escaliers jusqu'à la maison de Camus.

"- Tu crois qu'il est tout seul ?"

"- Qui veux-tu qui soit avec lui ?" demanda simplement Kanon avec un haussement d'épaules. "Camus ? Camus !"

Le chevalier du Verseau sortit de ses appartements vêtus d'une robe de chambre vert foncé, un livre à la main.

"- Encore ? Mais vous m'en voulez aujourd'hui ?" Il n'arriverait jamais à finir son ouvrage.

"- Non, mais comme tu le vois, pour l'histoire je crois qu'on attendra demain." Sourit Saga.

Le Verseau retint un sourire amusé.

"- On dirait Milo quand il dort..."

Kanon haussa un sourcil et se mordit la langue pour ne pas commenter.

Comment est-ce que le chevalier du Verseau pouvait savoir à quoi ressemblait le Scorpion endormi ?

"- On voulait juste...te prévenir, pour que tu ne te déplace pas pour rien..." se contenta-t-il de conclure.

"- Et bien merci...Vous pourrez compter sur moi demain en tout cas."

Il caressa les cheveux de l'un des deux petits. Ils lui rappelaient un peu Isaak et Hyoga quand on les lui avait confiés.

Kanon eut un sourire pour le chevalier du Verseau.

"- Nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps. Nous avons deux apprentis cyclones à mettre au lit. Bonne nuit Camus."

Le Verseau salut les jumeaux.

"- Je n'ose vous imaginer au même âge..."

Après tout, les deux hommes avaient fait de la bonde adulte. Enfant, ce devait être un cauchemar...

Kanon rosit et tira la langue au Verseau.

"- Tout le monde ne peut pas être un rat de bibliothèque !" lança-t-il, taquin.

Ils n'étaient quand même pas de tels cataclysmes quand ils étaient petits...si ?

Il fit un dernier signe au chevalier de la onzième Maison et quitta son Temple, en veillant à ne pas faire tomber de vêtements sur son chemin.

Le Verseau referma sa porte derrière lui, amusé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il prévoyait déjà que l'arrivée de ces deux petits aurait un impact à court terme...

Les jumeaux purent accélérer un peu pour rejoindre leur maison. Il devait déjà être très tard et leurs petits dormiraient mieux dans un bon lit que dans les bras d'un chevalier.

"- Kanon...Que penserais-tu demain de faire une fenêtre à la chambre d'apprenti de notre maison ? En rapprochant les deux lit ils auront assez de place et..."

Saga se tut. Il n'avouerait jamais que devoir partager son frère même avec des gosses, le rendait jaloux.

Le cadet eut un petit sourire, et vint poser un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

"- Demain grand frère. Nous aurons du temps pour tout ça demain...D'accord ? Pour l'instant, au lit tout le monde..."

Saga déposa un petit baiser sur le doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

"- Oui petit frère, bien petit frère, à tes ordres petit frère..."

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre leur maison.

Sur la table, des tuniques d'enfant probablement apportées par Mu attendaient sagement.

"- Je les mets au lit, va te préparer pour la nuit." Proposa Saga en portant les petits dans leur chambre.

Il les posa sur le lit puis les couvrit avec la couverture.

Immédiatement, Kasen se serra plus étroitement contre son frère, sans jamais lâcher sa main.

Kanon fila enfiler le pantalon de toile qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir.

Il revint dans la petite chambre, et considéra les enfants.

"- Il faudrait peut être les réveiller non...Juste pour leur faire enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable, pour dormir..."

Saga revint de la salle de bain, également habillé pour la nuit.

"- Ils sont partis pour la nuit, Kan...Tu veux vraiment les réveiller et avoir à les supporter avec les batteries à moitié rechargées ? Ils ne mourront pas de dormir comme çà va.

Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à leur mettre sur les fesses.

L'aîné des Gémeaux se glissa dans le lit, à sa place.

"- Viens donc te coucher, Kan...J'ai sommeil moi aussi."

Le cadet hésita un peu...

Cà le chagrinait de les laisser dormir comme çà mais...

"- Attends..."

Avec mille précautions, il retira les petites chaussures des pieds des garçons, et les posa par terre. Il eut un petit hochement de tête satisfait, et repoussa à peine Aylin.

Aussitôt, celui-ci serra son frère contre lui, et l'installa sa tête contre son épaule avec un gros soupir.

"- Et bien, ils ne se perdront pas pendant la nuit..." sourit l'ancien Dragon des Mers.

Il se glissa à son tour dans le grand lit, les deux enfants prenant tout juste de la place entre son frère et lui.

Il s'installa confortablement, et tira les couvertures sur eux. Il eut un petit soupir content, et tendit la main par dessus les enfants, pour que son frère la prenne.

"- Bonne nuit grand frère...

Saga ne prit pas la main de son frère. Leur installation le chiffonnait un peu.

Gentiment, il souleva les enfants pour les descendre un peu dans le lit.

"- Voilà."

Il jeta son oreiller par terre avant de prendre sa place.

Il était un peu plié en deux, mais comme çà au moins, il pouvait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

"- Mieux comme çà." Il prit alors sa main dans sa sienne. "Bonne nuit petit frère..."

Kanon fronça un peu les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la position de son jumeau.

"- Tu vas être tout courbatu demain Sa'..."

"- Pas grave, au moins comme çà tu es près de moi..."

"- Non Sa'...je ne veux pas que tu aies mal partout demain..."

Saga déposa un petit baiser sur l'épaule de son frère.

"- Cà va très bien, ne t'en fait pas."

Il n'était pas si mal installé finalement. Il aurait peut-être les reins un peu raides, mais rien de dramatique...

Kanon observa un moment son jumeau, la mine tristoune. Il posa un baiser sur son front, hésitant.

"- Si tu as mal quelque part demain, je te fais un massage. Et si tu n'es pas bien, je m'occuperai des petits et toi tu te reposeras. Et pas la peine d'essayer de me dire que tu vas bien si c'est pas le cas. Je le sais quand tu me mens..."

Il avait retrouvé une bouille de tout petit, mais comptait bien mettre ses résolutions à exécution. Son grand frère était plus précieux que tout à ses yeux et il n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi...

Attendri, Saga promis à son petit frère.

"- D'accord. Je te promets que je te dirais si çà ne va pas et que je me laisserais materner... Mais fait attention, je vais finir par y prendre goût et m'empâter comme un vieux chevalier de la Balance." Il bailla brutalement. "Et bien ! On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que les petits bouts qui aient été fatigués par leur journée."

Kanon eut un sourire et se tortilla un peu.

Il réussit à s'installer confortablement, mais plus proche de son frère, pour lui éviter quelques contorsions.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de bailler lui aussi.

"- Bonne nuit mon Saga..." souffla-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Saga lâcha un gros soupir de contentement.

"- 'nuit mon Kan'..." Ronronna l'aîné des Gémeaux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, toujours facilement endormit quand il était avec son frère.


End file.
